PPGR: Beichte s Ordeal
by Enthriex
Summary: El Origen del desastre en las dimensiones conocido comúnmente como "El Virus", este ataca e infecta las dimensiones hasta dejarlos en la ruina total. La historia se centra en VillaVil Fractal donde relatara el desarrollo de este virus y el impacto que tendrá en esa realidad. (El mundo del espejo se junta con el real en cierta parte) -Esta es la versión real y mejorada-
1. Expectativas

Amor. Es lo que creo al universo, esta galaxia de vibraciones sin límites, todo esto está supervisado por la fuente, la cual es comúnmente llamada "Todo lo que es" o para los humanos "Dios". Absolutamente todo lo que existe es extensión de ella, es vibración, es energía y es luz. La fuente es una llama que consiste en luz pura, es eterna, es compasión y lo más importante… es la representación de ese amor que creo todo, de ahí fueron formadas las almas, pequeños destellos de luz, extensiones de ese mismo amor cuyo valor es igual a ´´Todo lo que es´´.

El universo fue formando diversos mundos, mundos donde diferentes especies habitaban, cada una se encontraba en un diferente tipo de vibración. Cada realidad adquirió su forma única de vibrar, al controlar la vibración y llegar a un cierto tipo se podía tener acceso a aquella dimensión pero mientras se estuviera en diferentes vibraciones entonces las especies de distintos universos no podrían interactuar, esto fue algo muy importante para aquellos destellos de luz; comenzaron a ver la vida en estas realidades cómo diferentes oportunidades para crecer individualmente y adquirir una mayor madurez y comprensión de su divinidad.

¿Y por qué querrían hacer esto? Al estar en "casa" todo el tiempo no experimentaban cosas nuevas, no tenían de donde aprender, no tenían cómo apreciar la grandeza del universo… ellas sabían del infinito valor que poseían… pero ¿Qué más había aparte de eso? Una vez que un alma se aventuro a una de estas dimensiones se dio cuenta que al hacerlo debía atenerse a diversos límites impuestos por esa dimensión, todo esto por el simple hecho de habitar en una "personalidad" perteneciente a ese planeta… el alma le da vida a ese "vehículo" que le ayuda a vivir en esa realidad.

La primer alma que se aventuro a explorar una de las dimensiones y tener una encarnación, pudo brindarle la primer vida a tal planeta, su experiencia intrigo a muchas otras y por lo tanto estás consideraron imitar sus acciones causando de esta forma que aquellos planetas vacios comenzaran a desarrollarse con los habitantes; la primera vez que esto sucedió fue un total desastre, esa realidad fue destruida por la sobrepoblación de almas, no había organización… todas entraron desenfrenadamente. Luego de cometer este error, comprendieron que no estaba bien simplemente ir a una realidad todas juntas y comenzaron a distribuirse por todas las dimensiones…

´´Todo lo que es´´ no conoce del tiempo ni tampoco las almas saben de esto pero podría decirse que pasaron millones de años luz antes de que el planeta "Tierra" fuera creado, existían diversas formas de vida pero nunca antes se había contemplado la existencia de un lugar cómo ese… era un lugar precioso, se veía que tenía mucho potencial para ayudar a aquellas almas aventureras a crecer; el ser humano fue creado, una especie dividida en hombre y mujer, el vehículo de esa tierra era una especie un tanto extraña… al parecer poseía demasiados limites, ni siquiera se podía recordar de donde uno procedía, era una experiencia difícil con muchos problemas pero esto mismo fue el atractivo que las almas vieron para adentrarse en este mundo: unas cuantas almas nacían en el mundo cómo animales, otras cómo insectos e incluso plantas y claro, otras nacían cómo de la especie humana. Eran experiencias nuevas, no habían podido experimentar tantas emociones, momentos trágicos ni felices en otros mundos como en ese.

La sociedad de las almas fue organizándose mejor entre más vidas pasaban… había mucho que aprender una vez un humano moría y regresaba a "casa". Para sorpresa de muchas de las almas… observaron cómo el ser humano fue cambiando y creando diversas ideologías, era interesante ver cómo almas con amnesia funcionaban en el mundo de los humanos, crearon su versión de Dios y le atribuyeron cualidades, hechos e historia a su conveniencia para poder manipular a otros de su misma especie, sin embargo, las almas sólo vieron esto cómo una hermosa oportunidad para poder adquirir más experiencia, el reto del ser humano conforme pasaban las épocas se volvía mayor; las almas siempre observaban a los humanos con absoluta compasión, así también lo veía "Todo lo que es" ya que a su parecer, era imposible que el ser humano hiciera algo que deshiciera el profundo cariño que les tenia.

La interacción en la tierra se fue haciendo más complicada en sentido de que las almas formaban un grupo cercano de otras almas que se acompañarían en futuras vidas, estas reencarnaban con distintos roles según planeaban la vida en la tierra, unas decidían ser padres de otras, y estas otras si así lo querían aceptaban ser los hijos; cuando terminaban sus vidas y regresaban gracias a la transición de la tierra a "casa" conocida como la muerte, entonces se decidían luego de un tiempo en regresar a la tierra a través de una nueva reencarnación… si así lo deseaban, los padres se convertían en los amigos de los que previamente fueron sus hijos en la vida pasada o tomaban cualquier otro rol… la interacción de las almas con la tierra se volvió enteramente cómo una película, las almas que eran los actores decidían su rol conforme la experiencia y lección que quería adquirir, cómo las almas no poseen un genero, estás podían escoger si en una reencarnación ser hombre y en la otra ser mujer; todo de acuerdo a sus deseos.

Todo en cuanto a la interacción de un alma con la tierra fue progresando y así almas fueron madurando con el tiempo gracias a las diversas experiencias… para unas cuantas era complicada la vida en la tierra ya que dependiendo de cómo uno muriera podía retener sentimientos negativos y llevarlos consigo a "casa" para poder sanarlos en la siguiente reencarnación. Normalmente era así como funcionaba… todo esto hasta que cierta energía negativa quedo vagando por la sociedad de almas sin rumbo, el origen de esta era desconocida, simplemente quedo como un residuo de alguna alma que un día la llevo consigo… al no tener cómo sanarse, fue aumentando su resentimiento y odio, la energía contenida allí era cada vez más negativa y más riesgosa; eventualmente, la energía se transformo en otra entidad cuyo objetivo manifestaba lo que las almas podían reconocer cómo el primer mal de todos. Cómo en realidad no era un alma malvada ni nada por el estilo se le atribuyo cómo "Virus".

Las almas que se encontraban con el virus eran atacadas y luego de corromperse permanentemente… el virus las comía volviéndose cada vez más fuerte. No hubo muchas víctimas por lo que el virus era conocido en aquella sociedad cómo un rumor, no encontraban ninguna razón por la que algo así existiera en un lugar celestial cómo ese y las almas que podían decir algo al respecto ya habían sido devoradas.

No existía ni una sola alma que pudiera escapar del virus cuando este la atacaba, ya fuera un ángel, arcángel o un sabio divino… no importaba que densidad tuviese el alma ni la madurez, el virus siempre triunfaba; todo esto fue hasta que dicho virus ataco a un ángel conocido como "Lucifer", esta alma desesperadamente logró sobrevivir pero con un precio muy alto… La corrupción y disociación total de su ser, como si el virus la hubiese escogido; se fusiono para así crear el virus angelical más letal jamás visto, poseía la apariencia de un ángel pero así mismo parecía un demonio.

Lucifer perdió la noción de quien era, luego de combinarse con el virus, abandono la sociedad de las almas y comenzó a vagar por las dimensiones con el fin de encontrar un objetivo. Al llegar al nuevo mundo se dio cuenta de lo divertido que era jugar con los habitantes, torturarlos y por ultimo dejar el mundo en ruinas… no tardo en dirigirse a las realidades alternas de ese mundo las cuales son en teoría idénticas a la dimensión pero con diferentes circunstancias en cada una; luego de acabar con esa dimensión completamente, Lucifer encontró su objetivo existencial el cual consistía en ser el peligro biológico de todo el universo: un virus que lentamente infectaba y acababa con todo, se llamo así mismo "Beichte".

* * *

El cielo se nublo conforme el tiempo pasaba, de un atardecer paso a ser uno de posible tormenta, las calles eventualmente fueron invadidas por la lluvia que ferozmente caía, dándole un toque de tragedia a todo el lugar… el silencio era únicamente interrumpido por el fuerte sonido de las gotas contra el pavimento, esto fue hasta que un grito de total horror y desesperación rompió la solemnidad presente.

"¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!" el terror de la situación la despedazaba, podía sentir cómo sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas lentamente y cómo su estomago se retorcía ante la trágica escena, había un niño un poco más grande que ella sujetando un cuchillo en su mano mientras observaba perdidamente al cuerpo destrozado de la víctima. Una vez que reaccionó ante el grito de la niña entonces volteo aterrorizado, miró el cuchillo en su mano y miró de reojo el cadáver atrás de él, luego de esto dejo caer el cuchillo y quedo paralizado mientras la observaba.

"No… esto no… no es lo que tú…" dijo él mientras trataba de formular palabras, la expresión de miedo de la niña lo ponía nervioso y no podía decir mucho. La niña negó con la cabeza dio un paso hacia atrás al juntar sus brazos contra su pecho.

"Tú… eres un asesino…" murmuró con voz tambaleante, sus piernas amenazaban con rendirse pero la tensión actual sólo la mantenía paralizada sin hacer mucho caso de sus partes del cuerpo.

"No… deja que te explique… ¡Yo no-!" Exclamó el niño igualmente nervioso, ella empezó a sollozar pero en vez de llorar sólo bajo y sujeto su cabeza increíblemente frustrada, tenía un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, ira y tristeza la carcomían… no entendía que le sucedía pero eso no era algo que le preocupara en esos momentos.

"¡Asesino! ¡Asesino!" al gritar esto con mucha rabia, el niño quedo petrificado… la niña negó con la cabeza y entonces salió corriendo de la habitación.

"¡Espera!" al escuchar esto, la niña decidió no hacer caso y siguió corriendo con dirección a la puerta, tomo la perilla bruscamente pues sentía que el agresor estaba detrás de ella y pronto sentiría cómo el cuchillo la traspasaba. Se apresuro a salir y con un portazo dejo al niño atrás.

_-¡¿Pero que estoy haciendo?!¿Cómo es que deje a mi hermano con él? No puedo irme solamente, debo regresar, debo…- _pensó la niña mientras cruzaba la calle bajo la intensa lluvia, su pensamiento fue interrumpido al observar cómo un camión se dirigía a ella a alta velocidad.

El camión trato de frenar pero estaba a una distancia muy corta de ella… ella trato de moverse pero sin lograr mucho, fue golpeada por este. La niña quedo tendida en el suelo, sangre podía verse salir debajo de ella formando así un charco a su alrededor; el conductor había huido, lamentablemente no había nada contra la ley acerca de los accidentes, en realidad era contra la ley ayudar ya que el ciudadano era tachado de "extraño".

El accidente resultó letal, la niña murió instantáneamente… pero, de alguna forma inexplicable comenzó a moverse y lentamente se paró, con la mitad de su rostro intacto comenzó a sonreír de una forma oscura y perturbadora.

"Este parece ser el turno de esta dimensión, seguramente me divertiré un buen rato" dijo en forma de susurro mientras que la mitad de su cara era reconstruida por unos tentáculos que salían por su otra mitad dejando su brazo y cara como estaban en un principio.

"Ángeles que escuchan mis palabras, pueden estar seguros de que acabare con cada uno de ustedes" al decir esto apareció un signo inusual en su frente y un símbolo de "Peligro Biológico" en cada uno de sus ojos.

**Capitulo 1. Expectativas**

"¡Buenos días a todos en VillaVil Fractal, con ustedes su más querida alcaldesa!" exclamó la mujer, estaba parada en el escenario especial donde daba sus anuncios de mes junto con su asistente "Dailum" un niño de aproximadamente unos 8 o 10 años. La audiencia observaba con mucha atención ya que en otras ocasiones… aquellos que no habían puesto total atención habían cometido un error según los planes de la alcaldesa y recibido un castigo, aquellos castigos podían ser tan serios tanto como para meter a alguien a prisión o darle una pena de muerte.

"Estamos reunidos el día de hoy para anunciar el comienzo del año 2003, en este mes celebraremos los diez años que ha estado la alcaldesa en el poder y claro, ahora mismo se mostrara en la pantalla gigante los eventos de mes, deben recordar que cualquier aviso importante será emitido a través de las patrullas que están por toda la ciudad" dijo su asistente mientras sujetaba el micrófono y observaba a la multitud, le daba un poco de nervios estar en frente de tanta gente pero la presencia de la alcaldesa secretamente le daba más valor… a pesar de eso, Dailum casi siempre estaba encargado de ver que la Alcaldesa cumpliera con su deber.

"Se les agradece su asistencia, aunque de todas formas era algo obligatorio para ustedes pero sé que me entienden" dijo la alcaldesa soltando una carcajada, Dailum la miró de reojo algo irritado ya que esa clase de comentarios le quitaban seriedad al evento. "Observen muy bien los eventos de mes, memorícenlos o apúntelos en algún lado si es que no quieren estar dando una vuelta a cada rato por esté lugar"

"Y sin más preámbulos aquí se muestran las actividades de mes, ya deben saber que los eventos a veces cambian conforme la alcaldesa lo diga así que no se acostumbren y siempre estén atentos a cualquier cambio realizado" explico Dailum mientras presionaba el botón del control programado justamente para la pantalla mostrando los eventos a tomar lugar.

"Este mes se llevaran a cabo los eventos de: guerra de bolas de nieve, el día sagrado de la divinidad Eryi, la competencia de tomar cerveza, la construcción de monos de nieve. Ustedes saben que rara vez cambio una fecha y eso ya lo he demostrado por varios años, no se sientan presionados por mi asistente" dijo la alcaldesa "El único evento que he alterado es el especial de mes que será reemplazado por mi celebración, de ahí en fuera todos los eventos son iguales este mes"

"Debo recordarles que quien no ponga atención a las reglas que se darán en el día de cada evento puede cometer una equivocación la cual no tiene excusa y será severamente castigada" dijo Dailum "Si se preguntan acerca de las excepciones… se podrá consultar con una patrulla que estará pendiente de la seguridad de la pantalla, cualquiera que se atreva a alterar la pantalla de alguna forma será encontrado y cruelmente humillado así que sugiero que no lo intenten. Las excepciones varían de acuerdo al evento, de momento se anunciaran las excepciones para la guerra de bolas de nieve por la alcaldesa"

"Como han de conocer ya por varios años, la guerra de bolas de nieve contienen piedras en el interior de ellas frecuentemente, no es requerido que las contengan pero el riesgo de este evento es el peligro que existe al ser golpeado por las que si las contienen" explico la alcaldesa "Aquellos que están exentos de este evento son los niños menores de 13 años, por lo que con esto quiero decir que los que tienen los 13 deben participar. Ancianos también están incluidos en la excepción y las personas con alguna clase de lesión… previamente al evento, la patrulla que ven aquí, además de ser portadora de las reglas que exentan a cierto tipo de personas también contiene una función para registrar a los civiles que no van a participar; por lo tanto deberán venir aquí y apuntarse en su base de datos junto con su razón de no participar, si la razón es válida se les dará una etiqueta temporal que los excusara de la actividad… para evitar que las personas mientan acerca de su estado y huyan del evento, la patrulla ha sido alterada con un escáner que podrá verificar si el estado de la persona se parece a la razón dada, si ponen una razón diferente pero aún valida y su aspecto no concuerda no hay problema, la patrulla simplemente corregirá la razón dada por una correcta"

"Las personas que no puedan venir hasta la patrulla por razones de lesión o vejez puede mandar a una persona representante a mostrar una foto verificando su condición a la patrulla, la patrulla tomara en cuenta los datos que aparecen en la foto cómo la fecha, hora y año para que no se cometan trampas y además de esto comprobara que el aspecto de la persona concuerde con su ficha de identificación anual" añadió Dailum "Debo añadir que aquellos que posean alguna condición que requiera consideración y que no exista en el sistema… deberá sacar una cita para hablar conmigo o con la alcaldesa al respecto y así recibir un permiso directo de nosotros"

"Sin más que decir, doy por terminada la reunión de hoy" dijo la alcaldesa mientras miraba a la multitud con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, tenía muchas ganas de ver lo que iba a suceder ese mes, cuantas personas serian castigadas y humilladas.

* * *

La melodía de la quinta sinfonía movimiento I de Beethoven inundaba el lugar, una habitación increíblemente amplia con adornos caros y dos ventanas decorando las paredes dando hacia el jardín, en la esquina superior izquierda se encontraba un niño de cabello corto naranja y ojos rojos de aproximadamente 6 años tocando el piano, parecía no cometer ningún error pues la pieza le estaba saliendo de maravilla, junto a él se encontraba una mujer que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados; sostenía una batuta en sus manos mientras observaba los dedos de esté moverse esperando el momento en que se equivocara para corregirlo, se trataba de una mujer algo gruñona y no muy paciente.

"¡No! ¡Así no! ¿Y dice ser el hijo de la familia Roux? Debe ser más agraciado en sus movimientos, lento donde se requiere y rápido cuando la partitura te lo indica" dijo la mujer al golpear las manos del niño con la batuta haciendo que este frunciera el ceño en expresión de dolor, más sin embargo siguió tocando. "¡Basta! Esto ya se volvió insufrible, deje de tocar en este instante" al escuchar a la mujer entonces se detuvo, el niño no entendía que había hecho mal al tocar pero como esa mujer no aceptaba ninguna clase de pregunta decidió simplemente mantenerse en silencio.

La mujer comenzó a dar un discurso de cómo su familia estaría avergonzada de él y como la música tiene un seguimiento que debe seguirse perfectamente, el niño, a pesar de no tener el mínimo interés por lo que decía ella seguía callado para evitar crear un conflicto, cuando la mujer se enojaba normalmente lo castigaba poniéndole dos horas más de clase. Aunque ese día no podía darse el lujo de castigarlo…

"¿Entendió lo que le dije?" dijo la mujer por último, el niño sinceramente no la quería por su desagradable forma de ser… era una maestra muy odiable.

"Sí… lo entiendo" dijo él "Señorita K… ¿Ha visto a mis padres?" al mencionarlos la mujer olvido su irritación ante la situación.

"Sus padres asistieron a la reunión de la alcaldesa, van a tardar un poco en regresar ya que la multitud de gente tardara un tiempo en dispersarse" dijo ella, el niño cerró los ojos y suspiro en pura resignación, ya sabía que algo pasaría para que sus padres no pudieran acompañarlo… siempre era así.

"Ya veo… justo en mi primer día de escuela" dijo él. El niño estaba un poco decepcionado pero aparentaba no importarle.

"Lo llevara a la escuela uno de los choferes, aún no entiendo su necesidad de ir a estudiar con todos esos chiquillos cuando usted tiene tutores privados en la mansión, Joven Daiichi" dijo la maestra, el niño permaneció en silencio por unos segundos antes de responderle.

"Simplemente tengo curiosidad" dijo él, al decir esto entonces se paró y camino fuera de la habitación, los miércoles le tocaba clase de piano como a las 10 am pero cómo no estaría para su lección entonces fue cambiada para las 6 am, dos horas antes de que el niño tuviera que partir hacia la escuela.

Él estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano para sus lecciones pero el sábado y domingo que no tenia lecciones hasta la tarde se podía decir que dormía como una roca, no había forma de levantarlo, ni siquiera el arrojarle una cubeta de agua era suficiente para que quisiera levantarse… claro, cómo su familia era refinada no se atreverían a mojar la cama por una razón como esa.

Una vez que abandono el cuarto de piano entonces caminó hacia la biblioteca inmensa dentro de la mansión, contenía cuatro pisos de puros libros y eso para él era un paraíso… era lo que más hacia cuando no estaba en lecciones, había actividades que le gustaban ya que él las había escogido las cuales eran cocina y la limpieza, le gustaba mucho ayudar a las sirvientas de la mansión cuando sus padres no estaban presentes, no podían estar presentes ya que no lo dejarían ayudar.

"Parece que no tengo de otra más que quedarme en la biblioteca estas dos horas… ¿Cuándo aprenderé a no esperar nada de mis padres?" se dijo así mismo al entrar en la biblioteca, se recargo contra ella cerrándola… bajó la mirada y recordó otros momentos donde él ya había sido ignorado "Aún recuerdo cuando me negaban la interacción con los otros niños de mi edad… fue un problema convencerlos de dejarme entrar a la primaria publica"

Daiichi contemplo muchas de las veces en las cuales quedaba solo en la mansión, sus padres normalmente estaban ocupados con sus trabajos y lo dejaban a él y a sus hermanas cuidados por los maestros y sirvientes y en especial por Daiichi, él tenía que estar al pendiente de donde estaban o si no era severamente regañado por no saber qué era lo que estaban haciendo sus hermanas. Desde que Daiichi tenía memoria el trato siempre había sido así, no recordaba nada de cuando era más chico… era como si su consciencia hubiera despertado a los cinco años y a esa edad ya tenía diferentes lecciones, el piano lo había comenzado a practicar desde los cuatro años y tenía un sinfín de diferentes materias. Un día que Daiichi vio cómo un niño iba muy feliz sostenido de la mano de su madre, le nació un sentimiento de curiosidad… ¿Por qué él podía ser tan feliz con su madre? ¿Por qué el no lograba ver a su propia madre con tanto cariño…? Creyó que el interactuar con esa clase de niños le daría una respuesta y desde entonces tuvo el deseo de entrar a una primaria publica, un lugar diferente a su casa donde se dirigían a él como si fuera un superior, sólo sus padres y hermanas le llamaban casualmente… los demás siempre le hablaban de ´´usted´´.

"Debería olvidar todas esas cosas sin importancia, sé que mis padres siempre están ocupados pero yo… solamente quería que me acompañaran el primer día…" dijo él en voz baja mientras escondía su cara bajo su flequillo.

* * *

Faltando justo 30 minutos Daiichi salió de la mansión, luego de subir en la limusina ya que los choferes no lo dejaron irse caminando entonces fue llevado a la escuela, antes de llegar a las rejas de la escuela pidió que lo bajaran para que nadie de los niños lo viera, sería muy llamativo llegar en un vehículo así además de que le sería imposible abrirse hacia los otros aunque lo que más le preocupaba era la hipocresía que podía presentarse debido a ser hijo de una de las familias más ricas en todo VillaVil. Los choferes cedieron ante su insistencia por lo que pudo bajarse antes y entrar a la escuela con normalidad.

Luego de mirar los alrededores se dirigió hacia la sala de profesores y preguntó por su salón, pronto fue guiado hasta el salón que se le había asignado… podía escuchar risas y voces de adentro del salón, eso lo ponía algo nervioso y se había puesto a pensar si había tomado la decisión correcta al querer ingresar en una primaria. Respiro hondo y toco la puerta, enseguida escucho cómo el salón guardaba silencio por lo que se preocupo más; la maestra abrió la puerta y le dio la bienvenida, se le hizo algo extraño que esa maestra se comportara así de dulce… ¿Sería una persona extraña?

"Vamos, pasa, te estábamos esperando" dijo ella al animarlo a pasar, Daiichi la siguió y se paró frente al salón encontrándose con muchos ojos mirándolo fijamente… no estaba acostumbrado a ser observado de esa manera por lo que intentaba no mirar a nadie, con su expresión comúnmente indiferente trato de soportar esa situación nueva para él. "Niños, como pueden ver tendremos un nuevo compañero a partir de hoy" la maestra sonrió a la clase y entonces se dirigió a Daiichi que estaba a su lado. "Soy la señorita Maya, seré tu maestra de Ingles de ahora en adelante, ¿Podrías presentarte ante la clase?"

Daiichi cerró los ojos y suspiro con intención de calmarse, esperaba no hacer algo vergonzoso por sus nervios aunque ya empezaba a sentir un poco de sueño… ¿Sería que se quedaría dormido? Eso le pasaba muy a menudo y no tenía idea de la razón.

"Hehe, creo que es lindo" dijo una voz, Daiichi al oír eso trato de no sonrojarse, el que había hablado lo había interrumpido justo cuando empezaba a hablar.

"Mi nombre es Daiichi Dairei" dijo él tratando de calmarse, estaba intentando evitar mencionar a su familia por lo que no tenía mucho que decir.

"¿Te parece que los niños te hagan preguntas para conocerte mejor? Sólo serán unas cuantas para ayudar con tu presentación, sé que puede ser difícil que se te ocurra que decir" dijo la maestra, Daiichi asintió levemente y miró de nuevo al salón entero recorriéndolo con la mirada, tenía una pequeña idea de que era posible que nadie le preguntara nada y a decir verdad eso era preferible ya que sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien preguntara algo acerca de su familia… pero al menos tardarían en preguntar, ¿verdad? A juzgar por las preguntas que le hacían sus hermanas era posible asumir que los niños le preguntarían cosas a cerca de sus colores preferidos y cosas por el estilo.

Después de unos momentos de ver que no había nadie levantando la mano para preguntar sonrió interiormente considerándolo una señal victoriosa, no tendría que arriesgar a contar de su familia… hasta que vio cómo una niña… ¿o niño? Levantaba la mano para preguntar, Daiichi observaba con algo de curiosidad cómo un niño rubio que estaba alado tenía una mano sobre la cara cómo esperando que el niño o niña preguntara algo posiblemente tonto.

"Oh. Veo que ya alguien se animó a preguntar" dijo la maestra "Bien, ¿quisieras presentarte con el nuevo estudiante y hacer tu pregunta?" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Me llamo Makoto Kaiser" dijo el niño, Daiichi se sorprendió un poco al ver que en realidad era un chico, se veía demasiado como una niña… "¿Cuál es tu tipo preferido de galletas?"

"¿Eh?" Daiichi murmuró algo confundido… esperaba que le preguntaran algo cómo eso pero aquel niño se veía demasiado feliz al preguntar, ¿Por qué? "Supongo que son las de chocolate con malvaviscos"

"¿Cuál es tu tipo preferido de postre?" pregunto Makoto, Daiichi alzo una ceja preguntándose si todo lo que preguntaría tendría que ver con postres.

"El pastel" dijo el simplemente "En especial el de vainilla con chispas de chocolate… pero no puedo discriminar a ningún otro tipo de pastel, todos me gustan en realidad" a esta respuesta, Makoto comenzó a reírse, no muy fuerte pero no muy bajo… la forma en que había contestado Daiichi era algo particular, hablaba muy cariñosamente de los pasteles como si fueran personas. Parecía que nadie más lo había notado más que él y posiblemente el rubio que ahora veía con un poco más de interés a Daiichi.

"¿Qué clase de helado te gusta?" pregunto el rubio "Soy Miharu Ricci"

"Miharu, lo hiciste al revés hehe" dijo Makoto, Miharu encogió los hombros y simplemente se concentro en Daiichi. Daiichi lo miró incrédulo… ¿En serio todo lo que le iban a preguntar era acerca de los postres que le gustaban? ¿Ya ni siquiera por su color favorito? Si continuaban hablando de postres seguramente regresarían al tema de los pasteles el cual era uno de los temas preferidos de Daiichi ya que eso incluía el hecho de que le encantaba hornear y cocinar pero no quería verse como un loco frente a toda la clase.

"Me gustan los helados de leche" dijo él, los demás entonces se rieron un poco ya que Daiichi sí había contestado bien la pregunta aunque era obvio que Miharu preguntaba por su sabor favorito.

"Me refería a tu helado preferido" dijo Miharu algo irritado.

"El de fresa" dijo Daiichi simplemente, Makoto comenzó a reírse y de nuevo levanto la mano.

"Que te gusta más… ¿Galletas o Helado?" preguntó Makoto, Daiichi se rindió totalmente ante sus preguntas… había dado por hecho que ese sería el único tema del cual le preguntarían esos dos.

"Prefiero las galletas, no se puede hornear el helado" dijo Daiichi. A Makoto se le iluminaron los ojos al entender que a Daiichi le gustaba hornear, ¡sí que le iba a caer bien ese niño!

"Muy bien, niños… pregúntenle otra cosa a Daiichi, no sólo hablen de postres… eso pueden hacerlo luego que platiquen en receso" dijo la maestra igualmente confundida en las preguntas de esos dos.

"De acuerdo… ¿Cuál es tu color preferido?" preguntó Miharu, Daiichi no pudo evitar sonreír de lado ante la pregunta que ya sabía iban a preguntarle, al parecer estaba en lo correcto en cuanto las preguntas que se harían… con excepción de la pregunta de los postres.

"No tengo un color en sí, depende de cómo amanezca creo yo" dijo Daiichi. Miharu fruncía el ceño tratando de entender cual había sido la gracia de su pregunta.

"¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?" preguntó Makoto, a Daiichi le tomo por sorpresa la pregunta, no creyó que ese tema surgiría…

"Sí, tengo dos hermanas" dijo él. Justo cuando iban a preguntar otra cosa la maestra los paró diciendo que la presentación había terminado.

"Muchas gracias por sus preguntas niños" dijo la maestra terminando la sesión de preguntas, Daiichi estaba muy agradecido por eso ya que no quería hablar de su familia. "Espero te sientas a gusto con tus nuevos compañeros, Daiichi"

"Sí, es un placer conocerlos" dijo Daiichi, la maestra le pido que se sentara en el asiento vacío que estaba cerca del pizarrón.

La maestra comenzó a explicar sobre el uso de unos verbos y a escribirlos en el pizarrón, Daiichi sacó una libreta y se puso a copiar las notas, se sentía mejor ahora que había pasado por uno de sus primeros obstáculos… le alegraba no haberse avergonzado frente a la clase, ahora le empezaba a preocupar el hecho de que ya todos se conocían en la clase… ya habían empezado el curso escolar desde agosto pero debido a la terquedad de sus padres le había tomado un tiempo el convencerlos para que lo dejaran entrar, si no fuera por el prestigio de su familia seguramente habría tenido que entrar hasta que empezara un nuevo año . ¿Sería que lo estaba pensando demasiado? El sueño le invadía cada vez más a causa de eso, pero lo que no le gustaba de sentir sueño era que en cualquier momento todo se oscurecería sin avisar.

Luego de unos minutos de escribir en el pizarrón, la maestra se volteo hacia la clase indicando que había terminado de apuntar.

"¿Han escrito lo que está en el pizarrón? Ahora mismo tendremos un pequeño ejercicio antes de que termine la clase, quiero que formen equipos de tres ahora mismo, luego de eso les daré cinco minutos para que terminen de apuntar lo que esta ahora en el pizarrón ya que lo borrare y escribiré la actividad que realizaremos" dijo ella. Inmediatamente todos empezaron a mover sus escritorios formando los equipos, Daiichi miró casualmente a los demás… ¿Tenía que haber trabajo en equipo en esos momentos? Pero si no conocía a nadie…

"Daiichi, ¿Te juntas con nosotros?" preguntó Makoto quien se acercó a su escritorio, Daiichi lo miró algo confundido ya que no lo esperaba pero en ese momento sintió como su preocupación se desvanecía.

"Yo eh…" murmuró Daiichi "Sí, está bien"

"¡Bien!" exclamó Makoto muy contento, luego de eso se regresó a donde estaba Miharu y sentó ya entonces indicándole a Daiichi que se acercara, Daiichi se paró y arrastro su escritorio hasta ellos de forma tranquila luego sentándose.

"Debe ser algo incomodo entrar a mitad del año, ¿no? ¿Estuviste de vacaciones?" preguntó Miharu quien intentaba abrirse al nuevo ya que ha Makoto le había caído bien… demasiado bien al parecer.

"Yo…" murmuró Daiichi tratando de ver cómo explicar su situación sin mencionar a sus padres o verse cómo un chico malcriado, no porque fuera a ser grosero con él niño que le hacia la pregunta… más bien era por tener la idea de que la vida que ha llevado debido a sus padres podrían catalogarlo cómo un niño arrogante , malcriado y superficial; deseaba con toda su alma no ser visto de esa manera pero se le hacia un reto algo grande, ¿Por qué pensaba de esta forma? Bien… Daiichi siempre había pensado eso de sus padres cuando ellos le hablaban a la gente y su hermana menor actuaba un poco de esa manera lo cual no le parecía para nada. "Mis padres tuvieron problemas con la fecha de ingreso y la situación se volvió más complicada…"

"¿Ah? ¿Se complico? Para algo así me imaginaria que te harían entrar hasta el siguiente año, tu sabes que los profesores no son muy amables salvo esta maestra que ves aquí y como unas dos o 4 en toda la escuela" dijo Miharu. ¿Qué decir? Tenía mucha razón y Daiichi lo sabia… no podía decirle que entro en esas fechas gracias al dinero de su familia, eso le era muy vergonzoso y nada digno.

"Miharu, lo importante es que esta aquí con nosotros hehe" dijo Makoto "¿De casualidad eres nuevo en la ciudad?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" ¿De casualidad sus nervios habían sido tan obvios…?

"No lo sé, tienes un aire de que todo esto es nuevo para ti" dijo Makoto "Pero podría equivocarme"

"Pues… admito que no se me da el pararme frente a la clase" dijo Daiichi admitiendo que estaba nervioso "Pero no, yo he vivido aquí en VillaVil desde que tengo memoria"

"Oh… ya veo, hehe" dijo Makoto "Dijiste que tenias hermanas, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes algún hermano?"

"No, ¿Y ustedes?" preguntó Daiichi con finalidad de evitar el tema de su familia.

"Yo soy hijo único" dijo Miharu "Espero tener una hermanita o hermanito algún día"

"¡Sí! Tener a alguien más contigo es genial" dijo Makoto "Yo tengo una hermanita de dos años"

"Vaya… así que también tienes hermana, ¿Qué se siente ser hermano mayor?" preguntó Daiichi quien era el sándwich de su familia con su hermana menor y su hermana mayor.

"Me gusta, mamá me deja cargarla y darle su biberón" dijo Makoto con una sonrisa "¿Cómo son tus hermanas, Daiichi?"

"Pues… tengo una hermana menor llamada Agnes, tiene 4 años y le encanta el ballet… actua algo malcriada y grosera pero cuando alguien le cae bien lo trata demasiado bien tanto que puede llegar a fastidiar" dijo Daiichi algo decepcionado de su hermana, como era su hermana le tenía cierto afecto pero si fuera otra persona realmente no la soportaría y creería que va por mal camino… claro que sigue creyendo que va por mal camino pero a como es no hay forma de hacer que cambie.

"Vaya, suena algo difícil de tratar" dijo Miharu "¿Y tú otra hermana?"

"Mi hermana mayor se llama Adeline, tiene 11 años y está obsesionada con la fotografía, normalmente llega a casa cubierta de lodo y algunas cortadas… me hace preguntarme a donde va, suele aparecer repentinamente de cualquier lado" dijo Daiichi "Me llevo mejor con ella y es mejor persona que mi hermana menor"

"Sí, se escucha que es una persona muy divertida" dijo Makoto "Me pregunto qué clase de niña será mi hermanita, como tiene sólo 2 años no se puede ver su personalidad"

"Tienen suerte de tener hermanas, yo tengo que soportar a mi padre cuando llega de trabajar" dijo Miharu.

"¿Tu padre?" Daiichi pregunto algo curioso "¿Acaso te molesta?"

"En teoría, si estoy viendo la tele entonces va y se sienta conmigo y empieza a preguntarme cosas sobre lo que estoy viendo… no me gusta que haga eso, como mi mamá es enfermera pues la veo menos que a papá y debo decir que eso es verdaderamente fastidioso" dijo Miharu "¿Sus padres no los sacan de quicio?"

"A papá le gusta jugar conmigo cuando mamá no puede, papá es el dueño de un local de videojuegos, en su hora del almuerzo viene a casa a comer y juega un rato conmigo" dijo Makoto con una sonrisa "Mamá da clases de aerobics por la tarde, esas veces me quedo cuidando a mi hermanita Ritzey"

"Oh… pues yo…" dijo Daiichi viendo como los otros dos esperaban a que él hablara de su familia "Papá trabaja en una compañía de la zona de negocios en VillaVil y mi mamá trabaja cómo chef… normalmente no los veo en todo el día por lo que me quedo con mis hermanas en casa…" dijo Daiichi. Makoto y Miharu lo miraron algo tristes "Ehm… ¿dije algo malo?"

"¿no ves a tus padres a la hora de comer?" preguntó Miharu, Daiichi negó con la cabeza "¿Entonces cuando?"

"Creo que alcanzo a verlos en la mañana antes de que se vayan a trabajar" dijo Daiichi omitiendo el cómo los sábados y domingos tampoco los veía ya que su padre y madre iban con sus amigos.

"Oh…" murmuró Makoto sintiendo que el tema de los padres había sido uno muy incomodo para Daiichi. Los tres se quedaron en un silencio incomodo hasta que la maestra empezó a explicar el ejercicio que realizarían.

"Quiero que contesten estas hojas junto con sus compañeros, en el pizarrón acabo de apuntar algunos ejemplos para que puedan responder los incisos, ¿Traen su diccionario? Los que no lo traigan les recomiendo hacerlo ya que habrá clases donde buscaremos las definiciones de algunas palabras y repasaremos" dijo la maestra entonces entregándoles las hojas a los equipos formados "Tienen 20 minutos para responderla, no se preocupen si no la terminan, de quedar incompleta la terminaremos la siguiente clase así que hagan lo mejor que puedan" al decir esto entonces regreso a su escritorio a usar la laptop en lo que los estudiantes terminaban.

"¿Saben la razón de que sea tan amable?" pregunto Daiichi, Miharu y Makoto se miraron entre sí.

"Pues no le veo nada de malo a que lo sea, suficiente tenemos con todos los demás profesores gritones" dijo Miharu.

"Hm, no lo sé pero muchos se preguntan lo mismo, Daiichi" dijo Makoto.

"Es extraño… nunca había conocido a un adulto que actuara cómo ella… creo que personas como ella son las consideradas "extrañas" pero… sigue siendo mejor que el adulto normal" dijo Daiichi, Miharu y Makoto lo miraron interesados, ya luego sonrieron y asintieron de acuerdo con él.

Después de eso se enfocaron en el ejercicio, Makoto no entendía mucho de lo que decía mientras que Miharu trataba de explicar un poco pero bien, al final Daiichi les ayudo mucho a completar la actividad, gracias a las clases de Ingles que había tenido entendía muy bien lo que decía el papel. Makoto se quedo maravillado por el conocimiento de Daiichi mientras que Miharu se sintió algo mal por no saber tanto como el nuevo pero aún así agradecía la ayuda del pelirrojo.

"Bien chicos, revisaremos la tarea la siguiente clase, pórtense bien que no tarda en llegar la siguiente maestra" dijo la maestra, luego de esto salió del salón y los alumnos ordenadamente regresaron sus escritorios a su lugar.

"Tengo sueño…" murmuró Daiichi, su vista se nublaba un poco y su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas…

"Daiichi, no te duermas, no creo que sea buena idea que hagas eso ya que la siguiente maestra es algo… uhm, gruñona" dijo Makoto, en esto entro la siguiente maestra quien se quedo observando a Makoto con una sonrisa malvada.

"¿Es algo qué?" Pregunto la maestra con una sonrisa, Makoto se sorprendió mucho por lo que bajo la cabeza tratando de evitar su mirada.

"No… no dije nada" dijo Makoto algo nervioso, la maestra que acababa de entrar era algo intimidante, de entre todos los profesores ella era la que más lo intimidaba.

"Maestra tenemos un nuevo compañero" dijo Miharu como forma de hacer que la maestra olvidara lo sucedido con Makoto.

"Oh… es verdad, tenemos a un nuevo insecto en la clase" dijo ella mientras veía a Daiichi, esté la miro calmadamente, no la conocía por lo que no podía opinar nada al respecto.

"Bien chicos…" dijo ella viendo que los demás no la habían visto entrar "¡Pongan atención ahora mismo o les mandare reporte!" con solo decir esto absolutamente todos en el salón se dieron la vuelta. "Me alegra que hayan entendido tan rápido"

"Oh…" murmuró Daiichi. La maestra que estaba en frente de él le recordaba mucho a su maestra de piano… aunque era claramente menos intimidante.

"¿Algo que quieras decir?" dijo la maestra al escuchar a Daiichi murmurar.

"Oh, no es nada, usted me recuerda a una maestra que tuve anteriormente" dijo Daiichi. Toda la clase guardo silencio al escucharlo, al parecer todos se habían puesto nerviosos de un momento a otro excepto por Miharu que realmente no le interesaba que la maestra fuera como es.

"Ya veo… muy bien, como supongo que ya hizo que te presentaras la maestra anterior solo te pediré tu nombre y luego te explicare cómo funcionan las cosas en mi clase, ¿de acuerdo? Ya luego que puedas te presentaras con tus compañeros" dijo ella, Daiichi asintió tratando de controlar un bostezo.

"Mi nombre es Daiichi Dairei" dijo él omitiendo de nuevo el "Roux" de su apellido, lo único que pedía era que la maestra no mencionara nada de su apellido ya que eso sería la peor humillación para él.

"Daiichi eh… ya veo, soy la señorita Kena, y de ahora en adelante seré tu maestra de historia" dijo ella, Daiichi recordó las lecturas que ha tenido de libros de historia por lo que sonrió interiormente, esa clase sería muy fácil. "Las reglas de mi clase incluyen el no poder ir al baño por lo que tendrán que ir antes de que comience la clase, yo no doy tiempo de llegada al salón por lo que si llegan un minuto tarde se quedaran afuera. Si yo llego tarde de todas formas no tienen excusa para estar en otro lado ya que si llego y no están aquí se quedaran afuera, absolutamente nadie puede hablar mientras yo esté explicando, si alguien esta platicando tendrá que repetir el comentario en alto o será enviado a la dirección, así mismo si tengo que llamarle la atención tres veces tendrá que quedarse a fuerza sujetando un balde de agua hasta que termine la clase, esto aplica también si lo dejo afuera por impuntualidad. Para poder comentar en clase deberá alzar su mano y no podrá hablar hasta que yo le dirija la palabra, si desobedece y habla sin tener permiso tendrá que salir del salón de igual forma, si tiene que ponerse al corriente tendrá que pedir los apuntes de lo que llevamos del año y pasarlo cuando usted tenga tiempo, no soporto ver que estén haciendo otra cosa en mi clase, ¿entiendes?"

"Sí, está claro" dijo Daiichi, las reglas no le sorprendían ya que todos sus maestros en casa eran como esa maestra en frente de él… de hecho escucharla era como la típica introducción de sus tutores en casa, claro, excepto por la parte de pedir apuntes y una que otra cosa.

"En otros casos, si tienes algún problema que necesite mi consideración tendrás que mostrarme un justificante hecho por tus padres, de no ser así serás tratado como el resto. No se permiten celulares en mi clase por lo que deberás tenerlo apagado ya que si escucho musiquita, vibraciones o peor, que lo estés usando… tendré que quitártelo y no lo regresaré hasta finalizar la clase; esto va también para los alimentos, no soporto los olores de la comida en mi salón y menos verlos comer, ¿entendido?"

"Si, me quedo claro"

"No se permite que presten útiles escolares a los otros en mi clase ya que todos deben traer su material, pedir material o prestarlo es ir en contra mía y eso no lo recomiendo" dijo ella "La tarea deberá ser entregada el día que yo diga o si no, no será recibida…. Además, tendrás que contestar de acuerdo a tus libros, no admito que traigan nada de internet ya que ese es un problema muy grave con los estudiantes de secundaria y prepa. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"¿Está bien si nos basamos de otros libros aunque no pertenezcan a la escuela?" pregunto Daiichi.

"Sí, mientras pongas la bibliografía de donde obtuviste tu tarea es aceptable, si se te olvida poner de donde es no será tomada en cuenta" dijo la maestra.

"Entiendo"

"En mi clase se toma en cuenta la participación, tarea y el examen, pero lo que más me interesa a mí es la participación por lo que 60% es de participación y tarea es un 20% el otro 20% es del examen" dijo ella "¿Y que involucra la participación? Es aportar cosas de relevancia a la clase o contestar las preguntas que haga, de igual forma preguntar también cuenta como participación… todo esto alzando la mano o no será tomado en cuenta. Si se le pregunta algo directamente y no sabe responder obviamente no cuenta como participación"

"Entiendo"

"Como a mí también me aburre la teoría de vez en cuando hare actividades donde formaran equipos que compitan por el mayor puntaje, esto es para darle puntos al equipo ganador" dijo la maestra "Y pues por ahora es todo lo que debes saber"

"Entiendo" dijo Daiichi calmadamente, a la maestra le impresiono la falta de reacción pero lo dejo pasar, seguramente sería divertido presionarlo después.

"Ahora que ya te explique esto solo queda asignarte a alguien que te muestre donde están los casilleros y te acompañe por la escuela los primeros días ya que no quiero que uses la excusa de no saber donde están las cosas por ser nuevo" dijo la maestra, todos salón se quedaron callados en lo que recorría el salón con la mirada buscando a quien elegir. "Hmm… ya que Haruhi no vino a la escuela hoy supongo que te pondré a…" dijo ella entonces viendo a Makoto quien trataba de apartar los ojos de los de ella. "Makoto, quiero que le enseñes a Daiichi por la escuela, ¿entendido?"

"¿Eh? ¿Yo?" dijo Makoto mientras se señalaba, la maestra se limito a asentir con la cabeza, estaba algo cansada de ser sarcástica con él ya que luego el niño no entendía que estaba siendo sarcástica… aunque le gustaba que temblara de miedo y apartara la mirada, no había nada mejor que presionar a Makoto con preguntas que sabía era muy difícil que contestara acertadamente. Sí, humillar a sus estudiantes era algo que le fascinaba y por alguna razón siempre se iba contra Makoto. "Oh… sí, si usted lo dice…" dijo él bajando la mirada algo tímido, quería evitar parecer muy feliz ya que la maestra de notarlo entonces se lo asignaría a alguien más y el que ella lo escogiera a él esta vez le había alegrado.

"Entonces te lo encargo" dijo ella sin darse cuenta que Makoto en realidad si quería hacer eso "Cambiando el tema a la clase de hoy… daremos un repaso de lo que vimos los meses anteriores, no es de mi gusto pero la escuela pide que demos una explicación breve al respecto por lo que le pido al nuevo estudiante que ponga atención ya que esta clase será especial y no será repetida" Daiichi asintió y se concentro en poner atención a la clase, debía ponerse al corriente lo más rápido posible.

Las dos horas de clase pasaron y los chicos pudieron retirarse a receso, antes de que se formara un tumulto de gente en la salida, Daiichi se apresuro a salir del salón, justo luego de eso se dirigió calmadamente a la cafetería, la cual estaba justo después de un caminito que daba al otro edificio donde quedaba secundaria, justo pegado a ese edificio estaba la cafetería. Daiichi se pregunto donde había quedado Makoto ya que recordó que la maestra le había dicho que él le iba a enseñar la escuela… luego de asumir que probablemente lo perdió por el tumulto de niños saliendo del salón, prefirió encontrarse con él luego; Daiichi había tomado su mochila con él a pesar de que todos los niños la dejaban en el salón ya que no le parecía seguro dejarla a merced de sus otros compañeros, como era nuevo debía evitar la mayor cantidad de maldades que pudieran hacerle y dejar su mochila en el salón era pedir a gritos que le hicieran algo.

Una vez que llego a la cafetería, tomo una bandeja y paso a servirse de la comida que ofrecían; tomo un plato hondo donde se sirvió crema de zanahoria, otro plato donde se sirvió una ensalada, otro con un sándwich y por ultimo un jugo de naranja acompañado con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Luego de esto busco donde sentarse, encontró un buen lugar cerca de la salida de la cafetería y se sentó a comer dejando su mochila a un lado suyo, Daiichi estaba acostumbrado a comer solo, rara vez comía junto con sus hermanas por lo que no le molestaba estar solo en la mesa… de ser honesto tampoco le molestaba la idea de estar solo en el salón, era sólo cuando formaban equipos cuando de verdad le preocupaba el no tener a nadie a quien hablarle.

Unos minutos después de comer a solas llego Makoto quien felizmente sostenía una bandeja llena de dulces, Daiichi lo miró sin mucha reacción más que un "oh" al verlo y luego re direcciono su atención hacia la bandeja del pelinegro notando la cantidad exagerada de dulces sin nada saludable entre ellos.

"¡Daiichi! ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido? Se supone que voy a enseñarte la escuela" dijo él con una sonrisa.

"No te oías muy feliz cuando la maestra te lo pidió" dijo Daiichi sin un tono en especifico, sólo era un simple comentario sin intención de reclamar ni nada por el estilo. Makoto sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar eso.

"Tuve que aparentar que sufría ya que a esa maestra le gusta presionarme y ponerme nervioso" dijo él, Daiichi notó que Makoto se veía muy calmado al decir eso… realmente no era muy placentero tener de enemigo a un profesor. "Normalmente si me hubiera puesto nervioso pero me caíste muy bien así que me gusto por una vez que me escogiera a mi"

"¿Ya te ha encargado hacer eso?" pregunto Daiichi, Makoto asintió, habían sido experiencias no muy agradables para él.

"Sí, tu eres el quinto al que le voy a dar el recorrido hehe, se puede decir que ya tengo algo de experiencia gracias a eso" dijo Makoto "Fueron si mal no recuerdo… una chica y tres chicos a lo largo del año pasado, bueno, desde agosto hehe"

"Oh, ya veo…" dijo Daiichi, justo cuando vio cómo Makoto se comía los postres se atrevió a preguntar "¿No piensas ir por algo saludable?"

"¿Eh? Los postres son muy ricos y nutritivos" dijo Makoto "Daiichi, con lo que dijiste hace rato me hice la idea de que sabes hornear, ¿es verdad?"

"Sí, así es" dijo Daiichi, al parecer volvería a surgir el tema de los pasteles.

"También noté que te gustan mucho los pasteles hehe, pero no de la forma normal… tienes un cierto cariño hacia ellos, ¿no?" dijo Makoto, Daiichi quedo en silencio pensando en lo que decía el pelinegro.

"Ah… yo…" murmuró poniéndose algo rojo de la pena, era verdad que tenía una cierta obsesión insana hacia los pasteles, era un amor algo extraño que no podía comprender pero simplemente lo tenía… de los casos más vergonzosos que había vivido era ser visto hablándole a los pasteles de su amor hacia ellos o jugando con ellos, claro, eso sólo pasaba cuando el grado de obsesión llegaba a alturas inimaginables en el momento.

"No te preocupes, ¡No es nada extraño! A decir verdad yo también tengo una cierta tendencia hacia las galletas, creo que te diste cuenta con mis preguntas hehe" dijo Makoto "Pero no sólo somos nosotros los obsesionados, incluso Miharu-" al decir esto llegó Miharu y se sentó a un lado de Makoto haciendo mucho ruido con la bandeja como queriendo decirle a Makoto que no dijera nada.

"Veo que sigues hablando demás, Makoto, no le cuentes cosas extrañas al nuevo" dijo Miharu, Daiichi dejo de comer para observar brevemente a Miharu que se veía algo molesto.

"Apreciaría que no te dirigieras a mí de esa manera" dijo Daiichi recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad por parte del rubio.

"Claro su alteza, ¿Qué tal si te llamo pelirrojo entonces? ¿Eso te gusta más?" dijo Miharu, Daiichi frunció el ceño algo irritado por su comentario de "alteza" más que por ser llamado pelirrojo.

"De acuerdo, si así lo quieres, rubio" dijo Daiichi evitando una posible pelea con él, simplemente siguió comiendo calmadamente mientras que Miharu se molestaba más por la serenidad que había tomado ante la situación. Makoto volteo a ver algo preocupado a Miharu y lo tomo de la manga.

"Miharu, ¿Qué te pasa? Estaban hablando muy bien hace un rato" dijo Makoto, lo que no entendía era que Miharu se había molestado ya que en la clase de historia el pelirrojo actuaba como un sabelotodo, no sólo contestaba bien las preguntas… incluso añadía fechas y datos consiguiendo la aprobación instantánea de la maestra, esa maestra era difícil de complacer pero Daiichi había logrado hacer que esta lo viera diferente con tan sólo una clase; no veía a los chicos cómo el de buena forma, no podía aceptar que todos especialmente Makoto fueran intimidados por ella y humillados excepto él.

"Hmph" murmuró Miharu sin ganas de decir más, simplemente se dedico a comer sin querer dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de los dos.

"Daiichi, Miharu no…" dijo Makoto algo preocupado, Daiichi sabía que ocurría con Miharu, sabía que seguramente lo había comenzado a odiar desde la clase de historia donde simplemente pudo hacer uso de lo que había leído en sus ratos de soledad en casa, de cierta manera sabía que estaba hablando de más pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy bien haciéndolo, le gustaba que al menos hubiera alguien que reconociera su valor en su conocimiento y no sólo lo regañaran por no ser perfecto… no había nadie en la mansión que lo elogiara por un buen trabajo bien hecho más que en su clase de cocina y de limpieza, los demás tutores sólo sabían gritarle y corregirlo bruscamente cómo su maestra de piano que golpeaba sus manos con la batuta, además de eso si sus padres lo veían cocinando o limpiando lo reprendían con el puro rechazo en sus miradas por lo que los elogios de esas clases se iban tan rápido como llegaban. El que un chico quisiera hacerlo sentir mal sólo por hacer algo que le gustaba sinceramente le molestaba, no iba a aceptar tal rechazo injustificado… no tenia por que sentir culpa sólo por eso, Miharu estaba actuando muy inmaduro y cruel.

"No te preocupes, no me interesa hablarle a un niño que no puede soportar que alguien demuestre tener más conocimiento que él" dijo Daiichi sin dirigirle la mirada a Miharu.

"¡Sí cómo no! ¡Sólo te pusiste a presumir delante de todos! ¡Eres un egocéntrico!" exclamó Miharu muy molesto, Daiichi ni se inmuto ante el comentario sólo siguió comiendo.

"Si tanto te molesta que yo haga comentarios en clase entonces deberías estudiar más para que no te sientas cómo un ignorante" dijo Daiichi. Makoto se estaba preocupando por la situación, Miharu parecía que la rabia lo consumía cada vez, no sólo por la respuesta de Daiichi… era la forma tan calmada en la que lo decía.

"Di lo que quieras, nada cambia el hecho de que la mitad si no es que todos en el salón te odien sólo por eso" dijo Miharu, Daiichi ahora si le había afectado el comentario de Miharu, ¿Por qué? Pues el no iba con intención de ser menospreciado incluso en la escuela, el que Miharu le dijera eso hacía que su estomago se retorciera y de verdad quisiera llorar de pura frustración, ¿en serio los niños eran así de duros? "Aunque bueno no creo que las chicas-"al decir esto fue interrumpido por Daiichi quien le lanzó su crema de zanahoria en la cara, acto impulsado por la ira que sentía. Makoto observó algo sorprendido cómo Miharu ahora estaba cubierto de crema de zanahoria mientras que Daiichi sujetaba el plato con una expresión que reflejaba dolor y cólera.

"Bien, eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba" dijo Miharu sin ninguna expresión en particular, de momento observó detenidamente a Daiichi notando algo extraño por lo que desvió la mirada irritado. "Tch, llorón" Makoto trato de hablar con Miharu pero antes de poder hacer nada Miharu le lanzó su plato lleno de helado a Daiichi causando esté se enojara más y comenzara a lanzarle todo lo de su bandeja, Miharu reacciono igual y comenzaron una mini guerra de comida entre ellos dos que no era para nada amistosa; sin que Makoto pudiera detener nada, los tres fueron mandados a dirección.

La directora hablo con los tres, por ser el primer día de Daiichi en la escuela sólo le dio una advertencia y después de eso los dejo que regresaran a clase, claro que antes de eso fueron a intentar limpiarse la comida de encima. Makoto le enseño a Daiichi el lugar donde estaban los casilleros y le dijo que podía guardar sus libros en el que estuviera libre por lo que guardo sus libros y sólo dejo su libreta y libro de español en su mochila, sin mucho que decir fueron al salón y se limito a contestar cuando le preguntaran sin hacer comentarios extra… la única razón por la cual no hacia los comentarios era porque aún le dolía lo que le había dicho Miharu y si los decía se iba a sentir mal en ese momento, al menos por ese rato no podía volver a conversar con la misma naturalidad de antes; tenía mucho sueño y de verdad sentía cómo algo se retorcía dentro de él.

Una vez terminada la clase, Daiichi camino hacia una banca vacía que estaba bajando un pequeño monte en el jardín, justo después de sentarse comenzó a llorar en silencio, era su primer día de escuela y ya estaba sufriendo por su decisión. ¿Por qué sus compañeros debían ser así? ¿En serio no podría demostrar que sabía hacer algo sólo por ellos? No… eso no era excusa y sabía que al día siguiente regresaría a la normalidad, lamentablemente no podía llorar en la mansión ya que de enterarse, sus padres lo sacarían de la escuela. ¿Cómo lograría sobrevivir en la escuela entonces? Tal vez debía hacerse la idea de que estaría solo de nuevo, así ya no sufriría…

"Si no fuera por esos trabajos en grupo… si no fuera por eso…" murmuró Daiichi muy triste. "No es mi culpa ser de esa familia, si no fuera por esa familia sabría cómo lidiar con esto, pero yo… yo no…"

"¿Daiichi?" al escuchar la voz de Makoto, Daiichi trato de limpiarse la cara y aparentar que no estaba llorando. "¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya te habías ido a casa…"

"No… pasan algo tarde por mí" dijo Daiichi como mentira ya que la limusina de seguro lo estaba esperando en ese momento. Makoto se acercó un poco más algo preocupado porque Daiichi no lo mirara.

"¿Está bien si me siento contigo?" preguntó Makoto, al ver que Daiichi asintió levemente entonces rodeo la banca y se sentó a su lado. "Daiichi, lamento que Miharu haya sido grosero contigo"

"…" Daiichi se quedo callado al escuchar el nombre de aquel quien le había hecho saber que su actitud en clase le había hecho parecer lo que justamente quería evitar.

"A pesar de lo que dijo Miharu, él es una buena persona… sólo que tiende a desconfiar mucho de los nuevos" dijo Makoto "Veras… esos chicos que mencione, a los que les enseñe la escuela… ellos aparentaron ser buenas personas al principio pero todo el tiempo que estuve con ellos enseñándoles alrededor me estuvieron haciendo sentir mal, me molestaban por muchas cosas y eso a Miharu no le gusto, él no era así de hostil pero luego de eso digamos que se puso algo defensivo. Ehm… con esto quiero decir que… Miharu sólo te juzgo mal por eso, pero yo sé que él sabe que en realidad no eres mala persona, sé que se dio cuenta de eso en la cafetería"

"Claro… ¿Luego de que le lance la crema de zanahoria? No sé como eso demuestra que soy lo contrario a lo que piensa" dijo Daiichi mientras se empezaba a calmar.

"Digamos que pudo ver lo mucho que te molesto su comentario de una forma sincera" dijo Makoto, Daiichi lo miro algo confundido, ¿Pero que trataba de decir? "Daiichi, de cualquier forma… no te preocupes, los niños de la escuela toman cualquier excusa para llevarle la contra a alguien, si no te ves afectado por eso entonces más que odiarte te tendrán respeto"

"Makoto…" murmuró Daiichi algo avergonzado por que le estuviera diciendo esas cosas el pelinegro.

"A mí me impresionaste, admiro lo mucho que sabes hehe" dijo Makoto "Por mí puedes explicar todo lo que quieras, eso te hace más grandioso"

"¿En serio crees eso…?" preguntó Daiichi entre sorprendido y aliviado, al menos tenia a alguien que no le iba a repudiar…

"¡Sip!" dijo Makoto muy contento "A decir verdad quería echarme a reír cuando le arrojaste la crema de zanahoria a Miharu, me sorprendió un poco ya que parece que ni de chiste harías algo así… actúas cómo si fueras más grande… pero esa clase de cosas son las que demuestran que sigues siendo un niño hehe"

"Fue un poco impulsivo, no tenía contemplado hacer algo así…" dijo Daiichi preguntándose qué pensarían de él en la mansión si lo hubieran visto actuar así…

"Sí, me di cuenta" dijo Makoto con una sonrisa "No eres una mala persona, Daiichi, no importa lo que digan los demás, yo sé que no lo eres… ¡Y yo la verdad quiero conocerte mejor!"

"Ya veo…" dijo Daiichi ahora ya tranquilo, las palabras de Makoto le habían hecho sentir mejor "Creo que ya debo irme"

"¿O sí? Bueno, supongo que te veré mañana en la escuela" dijo Makoto feliz de que Daiichi ya estuviera mejor.

"Makoto…" murmuró Daiichi en lo que se paraba de la banca, Makoto lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Hmm?"

"Gracias…" dijo Daiichi, Makoto sonrió y se despidió de Daiichi al ondear su mano, Daiichi regresó el gesto y entonces se fue camino fuera de la escuela donde se encontraba la limusina estacionada sin embargo, en lo que caminaba pudo notar cómo su vista se nublaba cada vez más, trato de recobrar la visión al frotarse los ojos pero sin ninguna advertencia simplemente todo se apagó y cayó al suelo.

Makoto al oír el estruendo del golpe volteo algo alterado, al ver que Daiichi estaba en el suelo entonces corrió para ver que tenía.

"¡Daiichi! ¡Daiichi!" llamó Makoto algo asustado ya que Daiichi no respondía, segundos después apareció Miharu algo confundido por la situación.

"Makoto… ¿Paso algo?" pregunto Miharu quien había olvidado cierta irritación que sentía hacia el pelirrojo.

"Daiichi simplemente se cayó… y no está respondiendo" dijo Makoto, Miharu trato de hacer reaccionar a Daiichi al moverlo pero al ver que no hubo reacción entonces lo volteo.

"¿Pero qué rayos? Si sólo está dormido…" dijo Miharu "No se desmayo, en realidad está durmiendo"

"¿Durmiendo? Pero si Daiichi se cayó de la nada… no es posible que se quedara dormido de esa manera…" dijo Makoto.

"Pues no es normal ya que no importa como lo mueva no se despierta" dijo Miharu "En todo caso… creo que deberíamos llevarlo a la salida y buscar a sus padres"

"Sí… me parece buena idea" dijo Makoto ayudando a Miharu a levantar a Daiichi, ambos llevaron a Daiichi hacia fuera de la escuela y empezaron a buscar el carro donde estuvieran sus padres… seguramente sus padres lo verían y saldrían a ayudar sin embargo eso no sucedió; al rodear la escuela se dieron cuenta de que había una limusina estacionada. "Vaya, ¿Quién crees que este ahí?"

"Probablemente algún artista" dijo Miharu también algo sorprendido por ver la limusina, justo cuando iban a darse la vuelta para volver, dos hombres aparecieron delante de ellos. "¿Se le ofrece algo?"

"Veo que el Joven Daiichi tuvo otro accidente, si me permiten nos encargaremos de aquí" dijo el hombre extendiendo los brazos, Miharu los miró con sospecha a pesar de que parecían decir la verdad.

"¿Cómo sé que no son secuestradores?" dijo Miharu mientras fruncía el ceño, Makoto asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con lo que decía Miharu, le incomodaba dejar a Daiichi encargado con dos extraños.

"Somos los encargados de llevar al joven a la escuela de ida y vuelta" dijeron ellos mostrando una tarjeta donde aparecían sus datos. "Si gustan podemos dejar que acompañen al joven Daiichi a casa para que se sientan más a gusto, seguro que le alegrara verlos al despertar"

"Entiendo… de acuerdo, lo acompañaremos" dijo Miharu entonces dejando a uno de los hombres que lo cargaran en su lugar. Makoto y Miharu subieron a la parte trasera de la limusina con Daiichi dormido a un lado de ellos; los dos iban caminando a casa por lo que no tenían el problema de dejar a sus padres esperando fuera de la escuela.

La limusina partió y dentro de poco llegaron a la mansión, Miharu y Makoto iban maravillados por lo que veían, la mansión tenía jardines muy amplios llenos de rosas y una fuente en el centro con forma de un ángel. Una vez que la limusina se detuvo frente a la puerta entonces bajaron Miharu y Makoto, uno de los hombres en la limusina se bajo con ellos llevando a Daiichi cargado, era probablemente para que acompañara a Daiichi dentro y lo recibiera fuera de la escuela pero ya que Daiichi había insistido solo se había quedado en la limusina por si algo se ofrecía.

Una vez dentro se dirigieron a una habitación que era usada como enfermería, ahí el hombre acostó a Daiichi sobre una de las camas, justo antes de retirarse les agradeció a los niños por haberlo acompañado.

"Vaya… quien diría que este niño era el hijo de la familia Roux" dijo Miharu "De hecho omitió esa parte de su apellido cuando se presento"

"Debe tener sus razones, Miharu, por cierto… espero te disculpes con él, no me gusto lo que le dijiste" dijo Makoto mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

"Sé que hice mal, pude ver en su aura que realmente lo lastime al decir esas cosas… llorón" dijo Miharu muy malhumorado, justo antes de que Makoto dijera algo siguió hablando. "A como esta su situación puedo asumir que en su vida había entrado a una escuela…. Y al omitir su apellido probablemente no quería que nadie supiera que es hijo de una de las familias más multimillonarias de la ciudad y probablemente del mundo; no es un mal chico, lo admito"

"Miharu…" dijo Makoto algo feliz por escucharlo decir eso, Miharu volteo hacia otro lado algo irritado.

"Pero no creas que voy a rogar por su perdón o algo por el estilo, me disculpare y ya" dijo Miharu "No me interesa que su familia nade en dinero, no tengo por qué verlo diferente"

"Así está bien, Miharu, seguro que Daiichi lo apreciara" dijo Makoto con una sonrisa.

"Lo más gracioso de todo esto es que es posible que de verdad creyera que llegar a una escuela y empezar a hablar como un cerebrito es algo normal" dijo Miharu "Y lo mejor del caso es que ya tengo con que fastidiarlo"

"Miharu… ¿Por qué quieres pelearte con él?" preguntó Makoto algo confundido, Miharu se encogió de hombros.

"No es como que siempre lo vaya a estar molestando, sólo dije que ya tenía con que molestarlo" dijo Miharu. Ambos quedaron en silencio mientras observaban a Daiichi, minutos más tarde entonces abrió los ojos de golpe.

"¿Pero qué…?" dijo Daiichi algo confundido "Yo…" murmuró entonces viendo que alado de él estaban Miharu y Makoto.

"Hola" dijeron ambos, Daiichi se quedo petrificado al verlos a ambos, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Oigan… ¿Dónde estamos exactamente…?" dijo Daiichi algo nervioso.

"En tu casa" dijeron los dos, Daiichi sintió que el mundo se le venía encima al escuchar que estaban en la mansión… al parecer todo su plan de pasar desapercibido había fallado y lo peor del caso es que no llevaba ni medio día de conocerlos.

"No te preocupes, Daiichi, no le diremos a nadie nada acerca de esto" dijo Makoto tratando de relajar a Daiichi quien parecía iba a tener un infarto en cualquier momento, Miharu no dijo nada por lo que Makoto le dio un codazo.

"Ah, sí, no diremos nada así que relájate" dijo Miharu, Daiichi sostuvo su cabeza no queriendo aceptar la situación.

"Demonios…" murmuró Daiichi queriendo cavar un hoyo y arrojarse dentro, el que ambos estuvieran en su casa era como si el universo se burlara de él. Luego de la reacción inicial simplemente quedo paralizado sin saber que hacer o decir. ¿Por qué le debían ocurrir esas cosas a él?

**N/A: ** Muchas gracias por leer esta versión, siento mucho no haber continuado con la otra historia pero en serio no me sentía bien escribiéndola. Esta versión explica con más claridad la historia empezando por el verdadero comienzo de esta historia, tratare de escribir de la mejor forma posible para que no haya dudas pero si aún así tienen dudas, ¡Siéntanse libres de preguntarme vía PM! O si son miembros en deviantart escríbanme una nota a mi cuenta de "Enthriex", esta versión será la que utilizare para dibujar el comic del espejo. Aprecio mucho sus comentarios, sepan que contestare a todos los comentarios que me manden n_n


	2. Impredictibilidad

"¿Pero qué…?" dijo Daiichi algo confundido "Yo…" murmuró entonces viendo que alado de él estaban Miharu y Makoto.

"Hola" dijeron ambos, Daiichi se quedo petrificado al verlos a ambos, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Oigan… ¿Dónde estamos exactamente…?" dijo Daiichi algo nervioso.

"En tu casa" dijeron los dos, Daiichi sintió que el mundo se le venía encima al escuchar que estaban en la mansión… al parecer todo su plan de pasar desapercibido había fallado y lo peor del caso es que no llevaba ni medio día de conocerlos.

"No te preocupes, Daiichi, no le diremos a nadie nada acerca de esto" dijo Makoto tratando de relajar a Daiichi quien parecía iba a tener un infarto en cualquier momento, Miharu no dijo nada por lo que Makoto le dio un codazo.

"Ah, sí, no diremos nada así que relájate" dijo Miharu, Daiichi sostuvo su cabeza no queriendo aceptar la situación.

"Demonios…" murmuró Daiichi queriendo cavar un hoyo y arrojarse dentro, el que ambos estuvieran en su casa era como si el universo se burlara de él. Luego de la reacción inicial simplemente quedo paralizado sin saber que hacer o decir. ¿Por qué le debían ocurrir esas cosas a él?

**Capitulo 2. Impredictibilidad **

Makoto despertó lentamente al escuchar a su madre llamándolo, estaba algo confundido ya que aún tenía mucho sueño, perezosamente llevo sus manos a su cara y se frotó los ojos en un intento de quitarse el sueño. Su cuarto estaba muy oscuro a pesar de que fuera de mañana, la razón de eso eran las persianas de su habitación que hacían muy buen trabajo cubriendo la luz, esto causaba que Makoto se sintiera con menos ganas de levantarse pero desafortunadamente tenía que ir a la escuela por lo que se paro con toda la flojera del mundo y dio como dos pasos para luego quedarse quieto frotando sus ojos.

"Pero que sueño…" dijo Makoto dejando salir un bostezo increíblemente largo, justo después de eso camino hacia las persianas y las separo dejando entrar la luz solar. El pelinegro se quedo observando el panorama de fuera de su ventana el cual era un bosque siendo delicadamente iluminado por la luz, la casa de Makoto estaba algo retirada de la ciudad pero al menos podía llegar a tiempo a clase gracias a su padre que lo llevaba en carro a la escuela.

"¡Makoto! ¡Intenta cambiarte rápido, no queremos que llegues tarde a la escuela!" gritó su madre quien probablemente estaba haciéndole el desayuno a Makoto y a su esposo.

"¡Sí, Mamá! ¡Enseguida bajo!" gritó Makoto lo más fuerte que pudo con toda la flojera que traía, luego de esto continuo viendo hacia el bosque, curiosamente su nuevo compañero de clase vivía justamente cruzando ese bosque. "Hehe, quien diría que Daiichi vive tan cerca de mi casa"

Makoto estaba algo preocupado por Daiichi, su nuevo compañero quien resultaba ser el hijo de la familia "Roux" ya que el día anterior que lo habían acompañado a casa esté se había sorprendido bastante porque Miharu y él estuvieran en la mansión que volvió a desmayarse… lo que le parecía extraño era que Miharu le había dicho que en realidad se había quedado dormido, ¿eso quería decir que le pasaba a menudo? No, seguramente era una cosa de una sola vez, no era posible que alguien se quedara dormido tan repentinamente tantas veces seguidas…

Una vez que Daiichi se había desmayado por segunda vez Miharu propuso que mejor se retiraran ya que era posible que se volviera a desmayar… aunque Makoto no creyera que sucedería una tercera vez hiso caso a Miharu y pues fueron llevados a sus casas en la limusina, por fortuna ninguna de sus familias se había dado cuenta por lo que no ocurrió ningún interrogatorio, esto fue gracias a que se bajaron de la limusina a una distancia segura.

"¡Makoto! ¡Ya está el desayuno!" gritó su madre, Makoto algo aturdido por esto entonces se apresuró a vestirse lo más rápido posible y evitar que su madre lo regañara por tardarse tanto.

"¡Voy!" gritó de vuelta Makoto quien se estaba vistiendo lo mejor y más rápido posible, una vez listo entonces bajo corriendo las escaleras cosa que termino con el resbalándose, afortunadamente se había resbalado en los últimos escalones por lo que el daño de la caída no fue mucho. "Ow…"

"¡Makoto! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó su madre muy preocupada, Makoto se levanto como pudo y le dedico una sonrisa a su mamá tratando de despreocuparla.

"Sí… sólo me raspe un poco pero estoy bien" dijo él ya luego acercándose a la mesa, una vez sentado en su lugar vio cómo Ritzey, su hermana, estaba en su sillita tomando su biberón "¡Buenos días Ritzey!"

"¡Mako!¡Hola!" respondió la pequeña muy feliz de ver a su hermano, a Makoto le gustaba escuchar a su hermana hablar a pesar de que no decía mucho.

"Mamá, ¿Qué hace Ritzey despierta a estas horas?" preguntó Makoto mientras comenzaba a comer sus hot cakes.

"Tu hermana se ha estado levantando algo temprano para comer, supongo que podría ser que quiere verte antes de que te vayas a la escuela, Makoto" dijo su mamá "Se nota que te extraña cuando no estas"

"Ya veo, hehe, yo también te extraño cuando estoy en la escuela, Ritzey" dijo Makoto a la niña quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Makoto, ¿Cómo van las cosas en la escuela?" preguntó su mamá, normalmente Makoto le contaba de las cosas buenas que pasaban en la escuela pero siempre omitía las partes duras… no quería hacer que su mamá se preocupara por él ya que al verla preocupada eso hacía que él mismo se sintiera peor.

"Todo bien, mamá" dijo Makoto quien se apresuro a comer para poder acabar de alistarse "Te conté de ayer, ¿no?"

"Ah, sí… sobre el niño nuevo de tu salón, ¿verdad? Parece que te agrada mucho, Makoto, espero un día lo invites a jugar"

"Eso estaría bien, ¡Sí que me gustaría!" dijo Makoto "Ah… Mamá, ¿Y Papá?"

"Oh, creo que esta en el baño" dijo su mamá "No esperes a Papá que sin duda llegaras tarde, Makoto"

"Oh… de acuerdo" dijo Makoto entonces terminando su desayuno, luego de eso se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacia el baño luego de agradecer por el desayuno. "Me pregunto si Rex irá a la escuela hoy…" murmuró cuando se estaba lavando los dientes, el sólo pensar en aquel niño le bajaba un poco el ánimo… pero bien, todo estaría bien… ¿No?

Una vez listo para salir, bajo corriendo las escaleras de nuevo tropezando con los últimos escalones, su madre se acercó para ayudarlo pero sin dejar oportunidad se levantó y camino hacia donde estaba su mochila.

"Makoto, al menos deja que te cure las heridas…" dijo su mamá.

"¡No hay problema, mamá! ¿Y papá?" preguntó Makoto.

"Debería estar afuera en el carro esperándote" dijo su mamá "Date prisa ya que son las 7:40 am"

"¡Ah, sí!" dijo Makoto apresurándose a la salida.

"Makoto, ¿no se te olvida algo?" preguntó su mamá, Makoto quedo en silencio por unos segundos tratando de recordar "Te falta despedirte de nosotras"

"Ah… ¡Es verdad!" dijo Makoto algo apenado con su mamá. Luego de darles un beso en la mejilla a ambas corrió hacia el carro donde estaba su papá esperándolo.

A Makoto le gustaba observar el recorrido desde su casa a la ciudad ya que su casa se encontraba escondida dentro del bosque; una pequeña colina aislada de la ciudad, ¿Por qué vivían ahí? Bien… la familia Kaiser siempre fue enemiga de los demás por donde solían vivir, no porque ellos quisieran… si no por el hecho de pertenecer a los "Ciudadanos Extraños", sus vecinos siempre los miraban con sospecha e incluso han sido acusados varias veces, cosa de la cual se han librado por pagar las multas de tales acusaciones, multas tan extravagantes dejando a la familia casi en la ruina. Además de eso hubo una razón aún más relevante para ellos, Makoto era constantemente molestado por los demás niños, ellos se burlaban de su familia, de su actitud, opiniones, personalidad y sobre todo de su físico. Sin querer seguir viendo como su hijo sufría, la familia decidió mudarse pero lo que ellos aún no sabían era que Makoto era víctima del abuso escolar tanto de profesores como de compañeros y a pesar de esto, el pelinegro no tenía ninguna intención de que se enteraran.

Una vez en la entrada, Makoto se bajó del carro y se despidió de su papá, luego de eso miro hacia su alrededor buscando a alguien conocido… sin mucha suerte decidió entrar a la escuela, estaba algo preocupado porque alguien se acercara a molestarlo pero afortunadamente eso no sucedió y pudo llegar al salón donde encontró a Daiichi muy concentrado escribiendo mientras que Miharu estaba a un lado viendo como el pelirrojo escribía.

"¡Daiichi! ¡Miharu!" exclamó Makoto al verlos, el rubio levanto la mirada hacia él para darle a entender que había escuchado mientras que Daiichi seguía escribiendo.

"Buenos días, Makoto" dijo Miharu, Makoto sonrió y se acercó a Daiichi quien seguía concentrado en lo que hacía.

"Ah, hola, Makoto" dijo Daiichi luego de unos segundos.

"Hmm… ¿Qué tanto escribes?" preguntó Makoto algo curioso.

"Le preste mis apuntes para que se ponga al día con lo que llevamos, aunque es obvio que le va a tomar mucho" dijo Miharu, segundos después, Daiichi se detuvo y cerró su libreta y la de Miharu.

"Muchas gracias, ¿Está bien si me la prestas a la salida?" preguntó Daiichi, Miharu suspiro y asintió.

"De acuerdo, pero procura traerla mañana" dijo Miharu "Supongo que querrás todas las libretas, si no hay tarea entonces puedes llevártelas"

"Oh, muchas gracias" dijo Daiichi sin ningún tono en especial a pesar de estar algo sorprendido porque Miharu le confiara sus cuadernos "No es que me queje pero…"

"Es mi forma de disculparme contigo, sólo por eso te estoy prestando mis apuntes" dijo Miharu causando que Makoto sonriera.

"Oh…" murmuró Daiichi "No hay problema, igual me disculpo por lo que paso en la cafetería"

"Sí…" murmuró Miharu dejando un silencio incomodo entre ellos. Daiichi le regresó su libreta por lo que volteo a ver a Makoto.

"Hehe, me alegra ver que estén en mejores términos" dijo Makoto.

"Podría decirse, aunque eso no quita que seas un llorón" dijo Miharu, Daiichi acepto que se había puesto algo emocional por lo que dejo pasar el comentario de Miharu.

"Quería agradecerles por ayudarme ayer… y disculparme por la manera en que reaccione" dijo Daiichi algo apenado por haberse dormido una segunda vez, cosa que no entendía y sinceramente lamentaba.

"No hay problema, Daiichi, sé que todo eso pudo ser algo estresante" dijo Makoto.

"No esperé que fueras a tomarte tan mal el que estuviéramos en la mansión, ¿Será que niños comunes como nosotros no deben entrar a tu casa?" preguntó Miharu de forma hostil.

"¡Miharu!" exclamó Makoto algo molesto, justo se acababa de disculpar y lo ofendía tan rápido…

"No… no es eso…" murmuró Daiichi.

"¿Qué? ¿Ya vas a llorar?" preguntó Miharu de forma burlona siendo consciente de que Makoto lo reprendía con la mirada.

"Es verdad que no quería que fueran a la mansión…" dijo Daiichi.

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó Miharu.

"No quería que supieran de mi familia, he visto que hay personas hipócritas tratando de acercarse a mis padres, son personas falsas de las cuales no hay alguna en la que se pueda confiar. No tengo experiencia en cuanto esto de la escuela pero asumí que si mencionaba mi apellido entonces sólo se interesarían por eso y no conseguiría relacionarme con nadie de una forma honesta" dijo Daiichi.

"¿Qué? Pero nada te dice que no esté interesado en-"

"No lo estás, si lo estuvieras tratarías de ser hipócrita conmigo y en cambio sigues siendo hostil" dijo Daiichi "No lo considero algo malo ya que me estabas comenzando a asustar"

"¿Es en serio? Vaya, realmente eres un ingrato, yo que trataba de ser amable" dijo Miharu "Pero si tanto te gusta que sea hostil contigo entonces lo seguiré siendo"

"No me refería a eso, es sólo que con tu actitud me doy cuenta que no tengo de que preocuparme contigo" dijo Daiichi.

"Siguiendo tu línea de razonamiento… eso haría de Makoto alguien hipócrita sólo porque te trata bien ¿sabes?" dijo Miharu haciendo que Makoto se preocupara un poco, Makoto no quería que Daiichi pensara mal de él…

"¿Podrías tratar de razonar un poco más lo que digo? Ustedes me trataron de una forma ayer, si ese comportamiento no cambia luego de saber acerca de mi familia… es seguro asumir que la probabilidad de que sean unos hipócritas es muy baja" dijo Daiichi "Makoto me trato bien ayer, no tengo por qué pensar que está siendo amable conmigo sólo porque me acompaño a casa ayer, además, es seguro asumir que el que tuvo la iniciativa de ir a buscar a mis padres fue él"

"Ah… sí es verdad, él fue el de la idea" dijo Miharu como mentira, Makoto lo miró algo confundido por eso.

"Pero Miharu, tú-"dijo Makoto tratando de desmentir lo que había dicho aunque antes de poder hacerlo llego otro estudiante a interrumpir la conversación, era justo el niño que no quería ver Makoto.

"Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí…" dijo el niño de cabello café y ojos azul grisáceo "No te había visto por aquí, ¿Acaso llegaste ayer?"

"Sí, llegue apenas ayer" dijo Daiichi simplemente, el niño lo miro con curiosidad por unos momentos.

"Entiendo, mi nombre es Rex" dijo él niño quien parecía ser amigable, sin embargo, Makoto apartaba la mirada de la misma forma que evitaba ver a los ojos a la maestra Kena mientras que Miharu intentaba asesinarlo con la vista.

"Mi nombre es Daiichi Dairei"

"Ya veo, ¿Ya te asignaron a alguien para enseñarte la escuela? La maestra Kena de seguro lo menciono ayer que no vine" dijo Rex. Makoto sabía lo que quería decir pero esperaba que no dijera nada…

"Sí, la maestra escogió a Makoto" dijo Daiichi sin mucho que opinar acerca del niño que le hablaba, de la misma forma que ignoraba los sentimientos negativos que los otros dos niños sentían hacia él.

"Oh, ¿en serio?" dijo él aparentando sorpresa mientras fijaba su vista en Makoto quien seguía tratando de esconderse mentalmente. "¡Vaya! Qué curioso que te hayan vuelto a poner como guía de la escuela, Makoto"

"Uhmm…" murmuró Makoto algo incómodo, no sabía cómo dirigirle la palabra a Rex.

"Rex, no empieces" dijo Miharu tratando de defender a Makoto, Daiichi se quedó algo confundido por la situación ya que no entendía que ocurría.

"Seguramente te volviste a perder, ¿no? No creo que deberían seguirte asignando cuando ni tú mismo sabes hacia dónde vas, es contraproducente" dijo Rex.

"Ehm… yo, la verdad… ehm…" dijo Makoto algo nervioso, no sabía que decirle, no era muy bueno con las palabras… bien, en realidad no sabía qué hacer cuando lo comenzaban a molestar ya que no le gustaba pelearse con nadie.

"¿Hmm? ¿Tú qué?" dijo Rex presionándolo, Daiichi aún sin entender mucho al menos entendió que a Rex le gustaba molestar a Makoto.

"En realidad me mostró la escuela como debía hacerlo, no veo algún problema" dijo Daiichi, Rex se encogió de hombros expresando que realmente no le interesaba lo que decía.

"Pues te felicito Makoto, que bien que por una vez pudiste mostrarle la escuela a alguien como es debido haha" dijo Rex "Aunque bueno, ahora que lo pienso no es como que tengas de otra a pesar de tu ineptitud ya que a la maestra Kena le encanta fastidiarte con eso, sí que debe ser difícil tener que lidiar con el odio de un profesor, ¿No?"

"Ahm… ehm…" murmuró Makoto, la frustración le carcomía ya que no se le ocurría que decir.

"¿Ahm? ¿Ehm? ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? Hahah, parece que no supieras hablar" dijo Rex "Bien, bien, me voy antes de que empieces a lloriquear" al decir esto entonces se alejo para ir a tomar su asiento.

"Pero como le encanta molestar a ese idiota… ¡tendré que tirarle los dientes!" dijo Miharu siendo detenido por Makoto.

"No… Miharu, no ganas nada con pegarle…" dijo Makoto quien estaba en contra de la violencia.

"Makoto, él te ha estado molestando desde-"

"¡Miharu!" dijo Makoto tratando de callarlo, no quería que Daiichi se enterara, Miharu quedo algo sorprendido al ver la expresión de enojo en él por lo que decidió quedarse callado. "Hehe, eso fue ehm…" antes de poder terminar la excusa, la maestra de español entró al salón por lo que mejor se fue a sentar a su lugar sin decir nada más.

"¿Qué fue eso…?" dijo Daiichi a sí mismo. Luego de que Miharu tomo asiento, los demás estudiantes comenzaron a llegar, entre ellos paso una niña pelirroja la cual miró de reojo a Daiichi. "¿Ah?" Daiichi volteó a ver a la niña pero luego de ver que está no lo miraba entonces se giro sin darle más importancia.

La maestra una vez vio que el salón se lleno casi por completo entonces empezó a tomar lista, al pasar por el nombre de Haruhi entonces Daiichi recordó que era la niña que había mencionado la maestra Kena cuando estaba viendo a quien escoger para guiarlo por la escuela.

"Para empezar la clase haremos equipos de tres" dijo la maestra, cosa que hizo que Makoto se emocionara, justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Daiichi que se juntara con Miharu y él se llevo una gran decepción de parte de la maestra "Sin embargo, yo seré quien haga los equipos, ¿De acuerdo?" al decir esto el salón dejo salir un sonido en coro expresando irritación pero la maestra simplemente lo ignoro y comenzó a formar los equipos.

"¿Eh? ¿No podemos escoger…?" dijo Makoto viendo a Daiichi algo frustrado, Daiichi lo miró brevemente para regresar el gesto de una manera no muy expresiva, Daiichi quería juntarse con Miharu y Makoto ya que ellos eran los primeros a los que les había hablado… o bien, le habían hablado.

"Bien, no hay de qué preocuparse, seguro que el pelirrojo estará con nosotros en otra ocasión" dijo Miharu "No es como que no lo volveremos a ver…" murmuró notando como Makoto estaba visiblemente molesto.

"Ahora, bien… el equipo 4 lo formara: Rex, Haruhi y Daiichi" dijo la maestra dándole un mini infarto a Makoto.

"Pero que rayos…" murmuró Makoto algo molesto por escuchar que Daiichi iba a estar en el equipo con Rex.

"Vamos, Makoto, cálmate… sólo es un equipo, no es cómo que ya no se juntara contigo" dijo Miharu.

"¿A qué te refieres? Querrás decir nosotros" dijo Makoto algo confundido, Miharu negó con la cabeza.

"A mí me da igual si me habla o no, al que le importa es a ti… el que le hable es porque está contigo simplemente" dijo Miharu.

"Sí… espero que Rex no le diga nada innecesario a Daiichi" dijo Makoto algo preocupado.

"¿Algo innecesario? No te preocupes, no hay nada que pueda decir el que te haga quedar mal a ti, seguramente él pensara mal de Rex" dijo Miharu tratando de relajar a su amigo que por alguna razón estaba exagerando.

"Supongo… de cualquier forma… ¿Qué tiene esta escuela con los tríos? ¡No le veo nada de especial!" dijo Makoto enfurruñándose.

"Makoto… si no hicieran tríos no te tocaría con uno de nosotros…" dijo Miharu mirándolo con sospecha, ¿Será que Makoto prefería estar con Daiichi?

"¡Ah! Es verdad… hehe bueno, ya le tocara a Daiichi con nosotros" dijo Makoto aunque, una vez que vio a Rex mirándolo de forma malvada sintió algo que se retorcía en su estomago "Él… se rió… ¡Rex se rió!"

"Oh… demonios" dijo Miharu molesto porque Rex provocara a Makoto justo cuando ya había logrado calmarlo, Miharu recordaba muy bien como Makoto había actuado de forma similar los primeros días de conocerlo… de hecho era fácil asumir que Makoto se pondría como loco si a él lo separaran también. "Makoto, vamos, si Daiichi se da cuenta de lo molesto que estás seguro que se pondrá incomodo" dijo Miharu a pesar de que en realidad no le importaba que pensara o sintiera Daiichi.

"De acuerdo… tratare de relajarme para no verme como un tonto… seguro que Rex lo hizo para molestarme" dijo Makoto.

"Ehm, la maestra formo los equipos" dijo Miharu entonces lamentando un poco haberlo corregido ya que parecía que Makoto iba a estallar…

"¡¿Pero que tiene ella en contra mía?!" exclamó Makoto muy alterado aunque bien, evito decirlo muy alto para que no escuchara nadie más que Miharu.

"Makoto… creo que tienes problemas de posesividad" dijo Miharu, Makoto lo miró en silencio por unos segundos entonces cruzando los brazos en señal de molestia.

"¿Y qué? " dijo Makoto haciendo una expresión entre molestia y sarcasmo "Como sea, si Rex cree que esto es suficiente para sacarme de quicio está muy pero muy equivocado"

"Aunque la verdad-" dijo Miharu siendo interrumpido por Makoto.

"Muy equivocado" dijo Makoto haciendo énfasis en el ´´muy´´. Miharu no supo que decir por lo que prefirió quedarse callado, era algo extraño ver a Makoto reaccionar de esa forma… realmente daba a entender que no era nada inocente a pesar de siempre estar sonriendo, de alguna forma parecía que guardaba una personalidad retorcida dentro de sí.

"Bien, chicos, quiero que contesten estas hojas" dijo la maestra al repartirlas a cada uno de los equipos "Esto será todo lo que harán el día de hoy, cuando las terminen podrán salir a su clase… ¿Cuál les toca?"

"Deportes" respondió Haruhi.

"Oh, ya veo" dijo la maestra "Entonces cuando terminen me entregan sus hojas terminadas y se van a su clase de deportes" al decir esto, tomo asiento en su lugar y se concentro en leer un libro.

Daiichi comenzó a leer las hojas sintiéndose muy incomodo, no conocía a esos dos… bueno, de Rex sabía que le gustaba molestar a Makoto.

"Haruhi, ayer tu tampoco viniste ¿verdad? Creo que no te has presentado con el nuevo" dijo Rex felizmente, la niña suspiro y dejo el papel en su escritorio poniendo su atención en el pelirrojo.

"Mi nombre es Haruhi Akasatsumi y soy la representante de la clase, espero sigas las reglas si no quieres meterte en problemas"

"Haha, Haruhi, no seas tan dura con él" dijo Rex causando que la niña se sonrojara "No te preocupes mucho por eso, es verdad que es dura pero es lo típico que le dice a los nuevos"

Daiichi miró brevemente a Haruhi quien se notaba algo apenada, sin embargo se quedo en silencio en lo que Rex hablaba.

"Oh… bueno, mi nombre es Daiichi Dairei" dijo Daiichi, Haruhi se quedo pensando luego de escucharlo ya que creía haberlo oído antes.

"¿Te fue bien en la presentación?" pregunto Rex. Haruhi se paró de su lugar y casualmente salió de salón.

"¿Eh? ¿A dónde fue?"

"Seguramente al baño, Haruhi no suele pedir permiso para ir al baño más que en la clase de la maestra Kena" dijo Rex, Daiichi se quedo pensando un poco en eso hasta que Rex volvió a hablarle. ¿Entonces? ¿Te fue bien?"

"¿Ah? Sí…" murmuró Daiichi recordando las continuas preguntas absurdas de Makoto sin mencionar las de Miharu.

"De seguro que Makoto te hizo preguntas ridículas" dijo Rex con una sonrisa de lado, Daiichi no pudo negarlo ya que era verdad "Haha, por tu cara veo que es cierto"

"Rex… ¿Makoto te desagrada?" preguntó Daiichi de la forma más causal existente, Rex se tomo unos segundos para pensar.

"¿Desagradarme? ¡Claro que no! ¡Para nada! Probablemente si fuera niña me gustaría" dijo Rex sin embargo Daiichi no podía creerle ya que por su expresión no sabía si decía la verdad o no.

"¿Ah?" dijo Daiichi arqueando una ceja algo confundido "¿Hablas en serio?"

"Ehm… ¡Hahaha! ¿Tú qué crees?" dijo Rex viéndolo con maldad, Daiichi entendió que estaba siendo sarcástico… "Hahahah decir esas cosas me causa tanta gracia, Makoto es super fácil de fastidiar"

"Se ve que tienes habilidad para mentir…" dijo Daiichi quien al contrario, era una de sus peores debilidades… no sabía cómo mentir, a lo mucho podía omitir datos y explicar de forma confusa como forma de mentir pero si intentaba hacer algo parecido a Rex… el mentir descaradamente, eso no se le daba.

"Haha, ¿Tú crees? Incluso Haruhi se desespera un poco conmigo a veces" dijo Rex "Te diré algo sobre mi… normalmente no contesto de forma honesta a lo que me preguntan y tiendo a exagerar las historias hehe pero no todo el tiempo miento, digamos que entre las cosas que digo puedo sacar alguna verdad… claro que eso lo hago ya después de decir varias mentiras por lo que la verdad suena como mentira"

"¿Tienes alguna razón para hacer eso?" preguntó Daiichi algo confundido, ¿Por qué tendría esa necesidad de hacer eso? ¿Qué no era mejor decir la verdad y ya?

"Hmm… ¿Una razón? Bien, digamos que me encanta ver la angustia de los demás al no poder descifrarme haha, es divertido ver cómo se confunden" dijo Rex "Normalmente suelo convivir con aquellos que logran comprenderme aunque siendo sincero Haruhi no muchas veces entiende cuando miento y cuando digo la verdad"

"¿Es posible asumir que tienes lapsos donde dices puras verdades?" dijo Daiichi, Rex asintió algo intrigado por ver que el nuevo tuviera un nivel decente de comprensión.

"Así es" dijo Rex "No siempre digo la verdad… pero no siempre estoy mintiendo"

"Por lo que es sólo cuestión de identificar cuando estas mintiendo y cuando no" dijo Daiichi, Rex asintió de nuevo, sin embargo estaba seguro de que eso no era nada fácil. "Entiendo… no creo que sea muy difícil"

"¿Oh, en serio? Heh, si tu lo dices" dijo Rex mientras giraba sus ojos claramente indicando que dudaba mucho de la capacidad del pelirrojo para identificar las mentiras.

"Hmm…" murmuró Daiichi al escuchar eso, lo examino brevemente antes de que Rex arqueara una ceja y lo mirara algo preocupado.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Basándome de la conversación que tuviste con Makoto hace un rato… ¿Es posible que pasara algo entre ustedes que tuviera que ver con que Makoto fuera el guía de la escuela?" dijo Daiichi, Rex asintió nuevamente.

"Así que si pones atención a esas cosas… te lo explicare de forma breve… Yo llegue unos días después del primer día de clases por lo que la maestra Kena me asignó a Makoto como guía, cosa que termino terrible por culpa de Makoto y… eso es todo, desde ahí comencé a molestarlo" dijo Rex "Así que sí, tu suposición es acertada"

"Ya veo…" murmuró Daiichi entendiendo que Rex no tenía intenciones de explicar más a detalle por ahora, Rex no era tonto, era obvio que sabía que Daiichi hablaba con Makoto por lo que no era buena idea contarle lo ocurrido a él cuando apenas y le hablaba.

Luego de eso regresó Haruhi con ellos y comenzaron a resolver los ejercicios escritos en la hoja, trabajar con ellos era muy diferente a estar con Makoto y Miharu… con Miharu y Makoto notaba un ambiente más relajado, de hecho Makoto le hacía platica mientras trabajaban mientras que Rex era algo impredecible, no sabía si estaba expresando felicidad, sarcasmo, molestia… o alguna otra cosa y Haruhi… bien, Haruhi era como estar sentado con uno de sus tutores en casa por más raro que eso fuera.

La hora de clase rápidamente transcurrió sin que ninguno de los tres se dirigiera la palabra en lo que resolvían los ejercicios mientras que Makoto aún seguía algo molesto porque Daiichi estuviera con Rex ya que Rex de repente volteaba a verlo de reojo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro… ¡Eso en serio le fastidiaba!

Una vez que se termino la clase cada equipo entrego su hoja por lo que todos en el salón comenzaron a salir hacia la clase de deportes, Daiichi se preguntaba si debía seguir a Rex y a Haruhi a la clase ya que estaba con ellos pero pronto fue jalado por Makoto quien estaba muy contento de poder hablar con Daiichi de nuevo. Miharu lo veía algo confundido pero bien, él entendía que Makoto sólo se estaba comportando de esa forma por Rex.

"¡Daiichi!" dijo Makoto muy contento. Daiichi lo miró con curiosidad ya que el pelinegro se veía demasiado feliz por alguna razón.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Daiichi luego de mirar como Haruhi y Rex salían del salón sin prestar mucha atención a que él no los siguiera.

"Hehe, sólo me alegra verte de nuevo" dijo Makoto "Ven, tenemos que ir a deportes" al decir esto jaló a Daiichi camino fuera del salón.

"Ahmm… espera, debo llevar mi mochila…" dijo Daiichi. Makoto lo soltó y observó cómo Daiichi guardaba sus cosas y se ponía la mochila en la espalda.

"Oh, es verdad, que bueno que me recuerdas" dijo Makoto acercándose a su lugar para recoger sus cosas. Miharu los esperaba fuera del salón ya con su mochila, al igual que Daiichi, Miharu no quería arriesgarse a que le hicieran algo a su mochila cuando no estaba.

"Oigan, apúrense quieren… " dijo Miharu viendo como Makoto guardaba sus cosas, luego de unos momentos entonces los dos salieron a reunirse con él en el pasillo.

"Ah, lo siento, Miharu" dijo Makoto al ver a Miharu, Daiichi los siguió aún preguntándose si había hecho bien o mal al quedarse con Makoto y no seguir a Rex… No había problema, ¿cierto? "Daiichi, ¿De casualidad Rex te dijo algo?"

"¿Eh? Pues no mucho en realidad…" dijo Daiichi no queriendo mencionar que Rex había admitido molestar a Makoto ya que bien, ni siquiera sabía muy bien que había ocurrido y no quería andar chismeando sobre lo que le decían.

"Makoto" dijo Miharu reprendiéndolo con la mirada, él sabía que Makoto se volvía algo molesto cuando de Rex se trataba, era posible que empezara a presionar a Daiichi de forma inconsciente para que esté le dijera lo que le había contado.

"Eh… de acuerdo…" dijo Makoto entendiendo la mirada de Miharu. "Ya veo, espero que Rex te haya tratado bien"

"Sí, Rex no es mal chico, es algo confuso pero no creo que sea mala persona" dijo Daiichi causando que Makoto bajara la mirada algo triste por el comentario del pelirrojo.

"Así es como aparenta ser…" murmuró Makoto, Miharu suspiró sintiéndose algo derrotado al ver que Makoto ya se había comenzado a sentir mal.

"Hmm… no lo sé, no creo que…" dijo Daiichi siendo interrumpido por Makoto quien estaba claramente molesto.

"¡Rex no es una buena persona así que deja de dudar!" dijo Makoto quien se adelanto luego de decir eso, Daiichi dejo de caminar al sentirse algo perdido en la situación, Makoto los dejo atrás al seguir su camino hacia el gimnasio.

"Oh… ¿acaso dije algo malo?" dijo Daiichi algo preocupado porque Makoto se fuera tan malhumorado.

"Hay Makoto… si tú fuiste el que empezó la conversación…" dijo Miharu para sí, Daiichi lo miró detenidamente hasta que Miharu volteo a verlo "¿Ah? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?"

"Miharu… ¿Qué pasa con Makoto? ¿Tan mal se lleva con Rex?" preguntó Daiichi.

"Que puedo decirte… no quiero andar divulgando cosas privadas y sé que Makoto me mataría si te contara… lo único que debes saber es que debes ser extra cuidadoso cuando Makoto te pregunte acerca de Rex" dijo Miharu "Él cree que Rex siempre la trae contra él en cualquier situación… pero claro, eso también se debe a que se siente amenazado cuando pisan su territorio"

"¿Cuándo pisan su territorio?" Daiichi se quedo algo confundido al oír eso pero bien, Miharu no parecía tener ganas de explicarle.

"De cualquier forma, siempre se neutral cuando hablas de Rex a menos de que quieras que Makoto se enfade y se sienta mal" dijo Miharu mientras seguía su camino hacia la clase de deportes.

"Hmm… parece ser que Rex de verdad afecta a Makoto de forma negativa y eso que Rex lo hizo sonar como si las cosas no estuvieran tan mal" dijo Daiichi para sí mismo.

"Makoto normalmente se siente intimidado por Rex pero… a lo que he visto últimamente… creo que Rex se metió en algo peligroso" dijo Miharu algo temeroso, Daiichi quedo más confundido por ese comentario pero decidió no preguntar y simplemente siguió caminando junto con Miharu hacia el gimnasio.

* * *

Justo cuando entraron al gimnasio, Miharu y Daiichi observaron cómo Makoto hacia lagartijas mientras que el entrenador le gritaba de cosas, sin embargo, el entrenador volteó a verlos cuando una niña de coletas le aviso que habían entrado dos niños.

"¡Con que llegando tarde! ¡Tendrás que darle tres vueltas al gimnasio y más vale que no desaceleres o tendrás que seguir corriendo hasta que yo diga!" gritó el entrenador al rubio, luego de desconocer al otro niño se alejo de donde estaba Makoto para acercarse hacia ellos.

"Si, ahora mismo empiezo" dijo Miharu aunque antes de poder alejarse, el entrenador le ordeno que se quedara. Miharu volteo a ver a Daiichi y entendió lo que estaba pasando "Ah, es un niño nuevo del salón" justo cuando dijo esto, el entrenador soplo su silbato llamando la atención de todos excepto de Makoto quien sabía que no debía detenerse.

"¡Todos hagan un circulo a mitad del gimnasio!" gritó el entrenador por lo que todos los niños presentes rápidamente obedecieron menos Makoto "¡¿Kaiser, qué crees que haces?! ¡Acabo de decir que formen el circulo así que más te vale que vayas con los otros!" luego de esto, Makoto lentamente se paró y fue a unirse al círculo.

"¿Entrenador pero qué…?" preguntó Miharu, aunque antes de poder terminar el entrenador lo empujo hacia los demás.

"Uh…" murmuró Daiichi algo inseguro, ese hombre era demasiado gritón y tosco… sin mencionar gigante, sentía como si aquel señor pudiera arrojarlo contra la pared y romper todos sus huesos sin el menor esfuerzo y eso lo perturbaba.

"Así que tu eres el nuevo insecto del grupo eh… no es aceptable que empiecen a titubear por lo que si veo algo por el estilo los pondré a correr ¿entendiste? Por ahora sólo ve con tus demás compañeros" dijo el entrenador de una forma claramente intimidante. Daiichi obedeció sin decir más y se unió con los demás.

"Rex, ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Daiichi al unirse con los demás, no se preocupo por buscar a Miharu y a Makoto ya que temía que al hacerlo el entrenador dijera algo al respecto…

"Hm, probablemente haga que todos se presenten contigo" dijo Rex "Debo decir que parece como si fuera su ritual de iniciación para considerarte uno más de sus víctimas"

"¿Victimas?" preguntó Daiichi, sinceramente no le gustaba como sonaba eso.

"Sí, todos en la clase sufren de abuso de parte de él… tú sabes, es una persona algo extrema cuando se trata de ejercitar" dijo Rex "Pero creo que está muy zafado"

"¡Presten atención sabandijas!" gritó el entrenador "Tienen a un nuevo insecto entre ustedes por lo que usaremos unos minutos de la clase para que se presenten individualmente, irán pasando de acuerdo a su número de lista ¿está claro?"

"Sabes, creo que este señor me da algo de sueño" dijo Daiichi, Rex soltó una pequeña carcajada lo que hizo que el entrenador dirigiera su vista hacia él.

"¿Algo que quieras compartir, insecto?" preguntó el entrenador a Rex quien simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Ya veo… entonces pasaras primero"

"Claro, como usted diga" dijo Rex con un tono más burlón que de miedo. Rex paso casualmente al centro y observó a todos a su alrededor sin fallar en sonreírle de lado a Makoto ganando que esté apartara la mirada.

"Esta presentación incluirá las siguientes cosas… primer nombre, edad y algo que les guste" dijo el entrenador "Una vez terminadas las presentaciones entonces les diré que harán hoy" luego de que todos aceptaron lo dicho entonces comenzó Rex la presentación.

"Mi nombre es Rex, tengo siete años y me gusta el futbol" dijo Rex quien encontraba la presentación muy aburrida pero bien, era de forma que la clase no se desperdiciara con simplemente presentarse. Luego de esto Rex regresó a lado de Daiichi y el entrenador se paró en medio.

"De esa forma serán las presentaciones, cortas y al grano, si quieren conocerse mejor háganlo en receso no en mi clase" dijo el profesor "Le toca al número 1 de la lista"

Un chico de cabello negro y ojos color amarillo pasó en frente al escuchar su número de lista y le sonrió amigablemente a Daiichi.

"Mi nombre es Dean, tengo eh… 7 años y me gusta la música clásica" dijo el niño, luego de decir esto entonces regresó a su lugar.

"Numero 2" dijo simplemente el entrenador. Un niño de cabello blanco paso al frente haciendo una burbuja de chicle y tronándola.

"Mi nombre es Ello, tengo 5 años y me gusta el chicle" dijo el niño inflando otra burbuja, luego de eso regresó a su lugar.

"¡Ello! ¡Nada de chicle, ya te lo había dicho!" dijo el entrenador "Cómo sea… que pase la número 3"

"Me llamo Haruhi, tengo 5 años y me gusta leer" dijo ella entonces regresando a su lugar.

"Numero 4"

"Me llamo Jeremy, tengo 5 años y me gustan los videojuegos" dijo el chico rubio en silla de ruedas, luego de eso regresó a su lugar.

"Numero 5"

"Mi nombre es Kathe, tengo 5 años y me gusta dibujar" dijo una niña de cabello negro, al terminar regresó a su lugar a lado de una niña robusta.

"Numero 6"

"Mi nombre es Kisaki pero todos me llaman Queen, tengo 5 años y me gusta ir al parque" dijo la niña de cabello rizado de color naranja, luego de eso regresó a su lugar.

"Numero 7" una niña de cabello negro corto paso al frente claramente dando a entender que lo que estaba ocurriendo le aburría o probablemente le molestaba.

"Mi nombre es Kyoko, tengo 5 años y me gustan las peleas" dijo ella, claramente era una persona algo difícil de tratar… o según pensaba Daiichi. "Entrenador, ¿le importaría pasar a más de uno a la vez? Esto va a tardar siglos de no ser así"

"De acuerdo, entonces… que pasen los números 8,9 y 10" dijo el entrenador, entonces paso Makoto, una niña y un niño.

"Ehm, entrenador pero yo ya…" dijo Makoto siendo interrumpido por el entrenador.

"¡No me interesa! Sólo preséntate como es debido" dijo el entrenador causando que Makoto murmurara algo entre dientes con una expresión algo no común de él.

"Mi nombre es Makoto, tengo 5 años y me gustan las galletas" dijo él, Daiichi sonrió recordando la presentación del día anterior aunque rápidamente notó como Rex rodaba los ojos claramente burlándose de Makoto.

"Mi nombre es Marianne, tengo 5 años y me gustan los postres de todo tipo" dijo la niña robusta entonces dejando al niño de cabello caramelo solo.

"Uhmm… yo…" murmuró el niño enseñando sus dientes peculiarmente afilados, su fleco ocultaba parte de sus ojos por lo que su cara no era muy visible. "Mi nombre es Markus, tengo 5 años y uhm… me gusta el pescado" luego de eso regresó tímidamente a su lugar.

"Números 11,12, 13 y 14" pasaron por ultimo dos niñas y dos niños entre ellos Miharu.

"Mei, tengo 5 años y me gustan los niños rubios" dijo ella viendo según ella seductoramente a Miharu quien simplemente rodo los ojos al verla.

"Soy Miharu como ya sabrás, tengo 5 años y me gustan los postres fríos específicamente el helado" dijo él no queriendo salirse de lo común que decían los demás.

"Mi nombre es Nelson, tengo 5 años y me gustan mucho las computadoras" dijo el niño de cabello corto moreno "Espero nos llevemos bien"

"Mi nombre es Raven, tengo 6 años y me gustan las películas de terror" dijo una niña de cabello corto color café.

"Por último, ven aquí y preséntate" dijo el entrenador a Daiichi quien tranquilamente paso en frente.

"Mi nombre es Daiichi, tengo 6 años y me gusta leer" dijo Daiichi más que nada para el entrenador ya que el ya se había presentado con todos.

"Muy bien, insecto, soy el entrenador Katashi, en esta clase no soporto que los hombres se comporten como nenitas frágiles así que al menor signo de debilidad tendrán que darle vueltas a la cancha o cualquier otra cosa que pida que hagan. Ya que tú y el niño rubio llegaron tarde tendrán que darle 5 vueltas a la cancha pero primero deberán ponerse la ropa de deportes" dijo el entrenador.

"Entiendo…" dijo Daiichi en lo que Miharu iba hacia el vestidor de niños "Antes de eso, mis padres me dieron esto para usted" el entrenador observó el sobre que le daba Daiichi entendiendo más o menos a que iba.

"…ya veo" dijo el entrenador al leer lo que decía el sobre "Por lo menos darás las 5 vueltas a la cancha como dije"

"Sí, como usted diga" dijo Daiichi, el entrenador llamó a Miharu para que regresara antes de que desapareciera.

"Antes de que vayan a cambiarse anunciare lo que harán el día de hoy" dijo el entrenador "Jugaremos quemados, el capitán del primer equipo será Rex mientras que el capitán del segundo equipo será Kaiser ¿entendido? Todos los presentes excepto Jeremy y el nuevo participaran"

"¿Eh?" murmuró Daiichi seguido por Makoto, al parecer Daiichi no tenía idea de lo que decía la carta.

"Ya me escucharon, ahora sí, vayan a cambiarse" dijo el entrenador a Miharu y Daiichi, Makoto quedo algo desilusionado pero de igual forma le alegraba un poco que Rex no pudiera escogerlo antes que él, otra cosa que podía hacer Rex era escoger a Miharu si Makoto pedía a Daiichi pero eso haría quedar mal a Makoto con Miharu por mostrar preferencia… no era que Makoto prefiriera a Daiichi, simplemente no quería que ninguno de ellos se quedara con Rex y él sabía que Rex le haría la maldad de escoger a Daiichi… "Escojan a seis integrantes para su equipo"

Makoto y Rex intercambiaron miradas antes de escoger, Rex lo veía con lastima mientras que Makoto en vez de esconder la mirada frunció el ceño aceptando el desafío.

* * *

"Sabes, me sorprende un poco que el entrenador haya escogido a Makoto como capitán" dijo Daiichi "Porque ya sabes… parece como si el entrenador tuviera algo en su contra"

"En realidad no, por más extraño que suene" dijo Miharu en lo que se quitaba la playera "El entrenador le tiene cierta preferencia a Makoto, es por eso que lo trata como lo trata"

"¿Qué? ¿Eso quiere decir que la maestra Kena también le tiene preferencia?" Preguntó Daiichi con la playera en las manos, sólo tenía puesto el short de deportes.

"No, esto es sólo cosa de este profesor… dependiendo cuanto le agrades te pone a hacer más cosas, si más le agradas te maltrata más" dijo Miharu "Es algo extraño que no quisiera entender… pero veras, a todos normalmente nos llama insectos a menos de que sea necesario llamarnos por nuestros nombres pero a Makoto siempre le habla por su apellido"

"Entiendo… pero justo poner a Rex contra Makoto es…" dijo Daiichi en lo que se ponía la playera, Miharu termino de cambiarse por lo que miró a Daiichi.

"Bien, no creo que sea del todo malo… al menos Makoto podría desquitarse un poco con Rex, aunque también existe la posibilidad de que Makoto no se atreva y huya del balón… eso o que Rex vaya a quedar mal herido luego de esto" dijo Miharu, Daiichi arqueo una ceja claramente confundido, Rex… ¿salir herido?

"¿Por qué crees que Rex pueda salir herido?" preguntó Daiichi, Miharu suspiro al escuchar la pregunta.

"Makoto es un poco impredecible… no se que esperar de él para ser honesto" dijo Miharu "Bueno, me adelantare"

"Sí…" dijo Daiichi al ver cómo Miharu se marchaba, toda la situación de Rex y Makoto realmente lo ponía a pensar en la razón de que se llevaran así, ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido con ellos? Tenía la idea de que había pasado pero… ¿Qué exactamente sucedió?

* * *

Makoto y Rex terminaron de elegir a sus equipos por lo que cada equipo tomo un lado de la cancha, Miharu llegó en breve y se unió al equipo de Makoto ya que por suerte, Makoto había podido escoger primero… de no haber sido así, de seguro que Rex hubiera escogido a Miharu primero que él; poco después llego Daiichi a la cancha.

"¡Daiichi! Que lastima que no jugarás pero tendrás el lujo de ver como arraso con todo el equipo de Makoto" dijo Rex soltando una risa burlona, Makoto frunció el ceño al escuchar a Rex.

"¡Daiichi! ¡Ya verás que Miharu y yo ganaremos!" dijo Makoto felizmente, luego de eso, Rex interrumpió.

"Sí claro, Makoto, afróntalo… ¡tienes cuerpo de niña! Seguramente caerás como una" dijo Rex. Antes de que Makoto pudiera responder a eso, Kyoko se acerco y le lanzo un balonazo a Rex en la cara.

"¡Las niñas podemos partirte la cara, idiota!" gritó Kyoko "Me asegurare de terminar contigo" dijo ella, Rex la miró algo irritado por el golpe pero no dejo que sus palabras lo provocaran.

"Ya veremos quién cae primero, Kyoko" dijo él, Kyoko se encogió de hombros y se alejo de donde estaban ellos.

"Vaya, sí que es algo brusca…" dijo Daiichi "Tengo la impresión de que es peligrosa"

"Sin duda alguna, Kyoko siempre se pelea con quien puede" dijo Rex con una sonrisa. El entrenador se acerco al equipo de Makoto y observó a Miharu sospechosamente.

"¿Qué fue lo que dije?" preguntó él. Miharu miro hacia otro lado entendiendo lo que quería decirle.

"Sí, sí… ya entendí" dijo Miharu alejándose para correr por la orilla del gimnasio, Daiichi al verlo decidió seguirlo para evitar problemas con el entrenador.

"Pero… Miharu…" murmuró Makoto algo decepcionado al darse cuenta que Miharu no se uniría al equipo hasta que terminara de darle las 3 vueltas a la cancha.

"¿Arrepentido de escoger a Miharu? ¿No? Bien, no creo que tengas que preocuparte ya que terminare contigo antes de que pueda serte de ayuda" dijo Rex. Makoto frunció el ceño como respuesta, era lo más que podía hacer en esos momentos ya que no estaba acostumbrado a gritar de cosas.

El juego comenzó con el equipo de Rex el cual lo formaban Haruhi, Mei, Raven, Kathe, Ello y Nelson mientras que el equipo de Makoto lo formaban Miharu, Kyoko, Kisaki, Marianne, Dean y Markus. Rex arrojó el balón hacia Makoto quien muy apenas pudo sostenerlo. Rex seguía viendo a Makoto con lastima ya que a sus ojos, Makoto era muy débil y frágil… solo era cuestión de presionarlo con el balón para que perdiera.

Makoto aventó el balón hacia Nelson quien trato de sostenerla pero sin lograr mucho término siendo golpeado por el balón, con esto entonces paso al lado contrario hacia la zona de "perdedores", como Makoto había quemado a uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario entonces gano la oportunidad de tirar una vez más, queriendo darle la oportunidad a alguien más entonces le paso el balón a Kyoko que gustosamente arrojó el balón hacia el otro lado con todas sus fuerzas; Ello corrió para sostenerlo más sin embargo este lo golpeo y reboto. Antes de que el balón tocara el piso, Mei se derrapo hacia el balón logrando agarrarlo.

"Vaya, nada mal" dijo Kyoko burlonamente al ver como la otra niña se levantaba, la rubia la miró y le saco la lengua entonces lanzando el balón hacia Marianne quien en vez de tomar el balón fue golpeada duramente causando que quedara "Quemada" y por lo tanto pasara al otro lado de la cancha a la zona de los perdedores.

"Bien, creo que ahora me uniré" dijo Miharu luego de haber dado una vuelta a la cancha, Daiichi miró de reojo hacia donde estaba el entrenador quien observaba el juego detenidamente.

"¿Eh? Pero el entrenador…"

"No creo que diga nada, seguro ha de creer que ya corrí las tres vueltas al estar tan picado con el juego" dijo Miharu.

"¿En serio crees que es una buena idea?" preguntó Daiichi soltando un bostezo.

"Vaya, ¿tienes sueño? Eso es extraño… pero como sea, para que esto funcione tendrás que dejar de correr tu también" dijo Miharu ya que si Daiichi seguía corriendo seria aparente que Miharu mentía.

"No lo sé, ¿Qué tal si nos pregunta? Yo no soy muy bueno mintiendo…" dijo Daiichi mientras trotaba.

"No te preocupes por eso, de ser así entonces yo hablare" dijo Miharu "Sólo ven" al decir esto entonces tomo a Daiichi de la muñeca.

"¿Ah? Espera… creo que deberíamos al menos terminar donde empezamos… así sería un poco menos obvio" dijo Daiichi. Miharu lo considero por unos segundos antes de asentir.

"Es verdad… bien, entonces terminare la vuelta" dijo Miharu adelantándose, Daiichi se preguntaba como Miharu podía correr de esa manera ¿Qué acaso no se cansaba? Lo que Daiichi no sabía era que su rendimiento era muy pobre debido a que el sueño lo comenzaba a atacar, normalmente sufría de esos ataques de sueño que terminaban con oscurecer su visión.

Daiichi termino de dar la vuelta mientras veía como Miharu corría hacia su equipo y entraba con un brinco con el propósito de detener el balón que iba directo hacia Markus, cosa que termino con Miharu siendo golpeado por el balón justo en frente de Markus.

"¿Pero qué…?" murmuró Daiichi al ver la hazaña de Miharu… hazaña que en realidad había terminado siendo inútil, luego de ver eso se subió a las gradas para observar el juego cómodamente.

"Miharu… ¿Por qué hiciste eso…?" preguntó Makoto algo confundido, todos en su equipo lo veían raro por que hiciera algo así.

"Heh, ya lo veras" fue lo que dijo Miharu en forma de susurro a Makoto.

"Vaya, parece que tienes compañeros algo inútiles, Makoto" dijo Rex, antes de poder seguir diciéndole de cosas a Makoto, Miharu paso el balón del otro lado mientras que el caminaba hacia la zona de perdedores del otro lado.

"¡Sigue hablando, te partiremos la cara!" gritó Kyoko quien simplemente le gustaba contestar a las provocaciones de Rex. Dejando la conversación hasta ahí, Haruhi lanzó el balón hacia Dean quien de forma exitosa tomo el balón y pudo devolverlo hacia Kathe quien algo asustada por el balón se cubrió en vez de tratar de atraparlo terminando "quemada".

El juego siguió de forma normal, duraron un rato sin que nadie saliera quemado pero luego de que el balón salió de la cancha, Miharu tomo la oportunidad y quemó a Mei ganando sus regresó al juego, desde que Miharu vio como Mei se había derrapado por el balón y como había quemado a Marianne había querido quemarla y por fin había tenido la oportunidad de eso. Una vez que Miharu regresó de lado de Makoto entonces Makoto sintió más seguridad en su victoria… sin embargo, ambos equipos fueron eliminados con excepción de Makoto y Rex quienes eran los últimos de pie en el juego.

"Vaya… esto está muy reñido" dijo Daiichi muy interesado en lo que ocurría.

"Me parece impresionante que hayas logrado mantenerte de pie hasta ahora, Makoto, pero lamentablemente perderás contra mí, ¿Qué se siente saber que harás el ridículo justo ahora?" al decir esto, Makoto miró de reojo a Daiichi algo preocupado… no quería quedar en ridículo frente a su nuevo amigo, no quería que Daiichi prefiriera a Rex sólo por haber perdido miserablemente contra él.

"Yo… yo…" murmuró Makoto algo nervioso, en lo que tartamudeaba, Rex lanzó el balón hacia Makoto sorprendiendo al pelinegro, sin embargo logró sujetarlo.

"¡Sí claro, apenas y puedes sostenerlo! ¡Creo que le ahorras el tiempo a todos si solo aceptas que eres una vergüenza!" dijo Rex soltando una carcajada. Makoto se sintió mal al escuchar eso pero al mirar brevemente a Daiichi se dio cuenta que no quería quedar en ridículo tampoco… Rex era una molestia, ¡no sabía lo que decía! Tal vez era más bajo que los demás y tal vez no era muy atento en muchas cosas pero… ¡Una de las cosas en las que más sobresalía era en la fuerza!

"Sí como no… ¡deja de reírte y juega en serio!" gritó Makoto entonces lanzando el balón de forma enfurecida, cosa que termino con Rex siendo lanzado contra la pared del gimnasio, el balón le sacó el aire dejándolo inconsciente. Todos, absolutamente todos miraron espantados a Makoto, el entrenador claro… miró a Makoto de forma seria soltando una sonrisa de lado expresando su aprobación de lo que había pasado.

"Makoto… eso fue…" dijo Miharu quien lentamente se acercó a Makoto luego de observar a Rex contra la pared, Makoto jadeaba del coraje aparentemente no consciente de lo que había hecho hasta que escucho a Miharu quien lo saco del trance causado por la ira.

"¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo…?" murmuró Makoto algo asustado al ver a Rex contra la pared. Era verdad que se había enojado pero… ¿por qué había hecho algo como eso? Makoto no odiaba a Rex… si le desagradaba que Rex lo molestara constantemente pero hacer algo como eso era… "¡Rex!" exclamó el pelinegro mientras corría al otro lado de la cancha.

"Bien… ¡Clase terminada! ¡Vayan a las regaderas!" anunció el profesor sin prestarle mucha atención a Rex. "Kaiser, Miharu y el nuevo, lleven a su compañero a la enfermería"

"Sí…" murmuró Daiichi parándose para ir a donde estaba Makoto y Rex. Miharu se acercó a donde estaba Daiichi visiblemente sorprendido.

"Sabía que esto podía ocurrir… ¿vez? Te dije que Rex podía salir muy mal herido" dijo Miharu "Aunque no me esperaba que esto sucediera…"

"Si que tenias razón acerca de Makoto, es algo impredecible" dijo Daiichi. Ambos niños se acercaron a donde estaba Makoto con Rex.

"Todos los demás, ¡a las regaderas! ¡Sólo asigne a esos tres así que no quiero hagan un escándalo! ¡A todo a quien vea observando la situación lo pondré a dar vueltas a la cancha!" el entrenador efectivamente logro que los estudiantes lo escucharan por lo que todos se alejaron de la escena… era algo cruel que no pudieran ir a ayudar a su compañero pero así era como se manejaban la mayoría de los incidentes.

"Oh no… ¡Rex! ¡Rex!" gritó Makoto muy preocupado, Rex se encontraba inconsciente y con una gran herida detrás de la cabeza… sangre escurría de su cabello hacia su frente y barbilla, era una herida algo seria. ¿Cómo fue que Makoto logro tal cosa? Era como si Makoto hubiera mostrado tener super fuerza por esos momentos.

"Creo que tenemos que hablarle a la ambulancia…" dijo Daiichi al revisar la herida de Rex "No creo que sea suficiente el solo llevarlo a la enfermería"

"Yo no… yo no…" dijo Makoto mientras tartamudeaba, Miharu volteó a verlo algo preocupado ya que sabía que Makoto no soportaría la presión de lo que había ocurrido, seguramente muchos de sus compañeros ahora le tenían algo de miedo… y probablemente lo sucedido se difundiría por toda la escuela. "Miharu, yo no quise…"

"Lo sé" dijo Miharu "Aunque creo que tendrás que medir tu fuerza la siguiente vez…" Daiichi sacó su celular rápidamente llamando a una ambulancia.

"Daiichi… yo…" murmuró Makoto muy apenado, al parecer sentía que le había quedado mal a Daiichi de todas formas, seguramente ya creía que era un monstruo.

"No te preocupes… no sé exactamente cómo es posible que eso sucediera pero seguramente Rex estará bien" dijo Daiichi. Makoto no había podido soportar la culpa de lo que había hecho por lo que empezó a sollozar muy dolido.

"Makoto…" murmuraron Miharu y Daiichi algo preocupados por Makoto, realmente había sido una experiencia muy dura para él.

El día transcurrió normalmente, luego de deportes siguieron hacia la clase de inglés… claro, no se movieron de ese lugar hasta que la ambulancia llego a llevarse a Rex y lamentablemente no podían ir al hospital ya que no podían salirse de la escuela sin autorización de sus padres. Makoto no hablo en el resto del día ya que la culpa le carcomía, simplemente quería que se terminara el día para poder directo al hospital y ver como estaba Rex.

Una vez terminadas las clases, Daiichi y Miharu le ofrecieron a Makoto el ir al hospital luego de la hora de la comida, cosa que le pareció muy buena idea a Makoto. La limusina estaba en el mismo lugar del día anterior por lo que Daiichi les ofreció a Miharu y a Makoto el llevarlos a casa, Miharu negó la invitación pero le sugirió al pelirrojo que llevara a Makoto ya que su casa quedaba un poco lejos a pie por lo que Daiichi se fue con Makoto en la limusina y Miharu se fue caminando a su casa que realmente se encontraba muy cerca.

Sin mucho que decir ya que Makoto se sentía aún muy mal, Daiichi decidió no decir nada ya que veía que no era momento de decirle nada a Makoto… no era algo que pudiera arreglar con sólo decirle que las cosas estarían bien, Daiichi sabía que Makoto necesitaba ver por sí mismo el estado de Rex por lo que la oferta de ir al hospital era la más adecuada para hacer algo por Makoto, algo que verdaderamente le ayudara. Makoto agradeció el que lo llevaran a casa y se despidió de Daiichi muy decaído.

"Gracias por traerme, Daiichi…" dijo Makoto tratando de no mirar a Daiichi, sin embargo tuvo que hacerlo cuando esté le dirigió la palabra.

"Makoto, ya iremos a ver a Rex más tarde… seguro que le alegrara verte" dijo Daiichi, Makoto arqueo una ceja demostrando verdadera confusión… ¿Rex se alegraría de verlo?

"Haha, sí… claro… se alegrara ya que podrá reclamarme" dijo Makoto algo asustado por eso, no le gustaba que le gritaran por lo que no quería que eso pasara.

"Ya verás a que me refiero cuando vayamos" dijo Daiichi con una sonrisa "Nos vemos en un rato, pasaré por ti ¿está bien?"

"Sí…" dijo Makoto "Muchas gracias, Daiichi" Daiichi cerró la puerta del coche y la limusina partió dejando a Makoto atrás. Makoto observó como la limusina desaparecía a lo lejos antes de caminar a su casa, al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue timbrar y una vez adentro dejo su mochila en el suelo y se tiro en uno de los sofás de la sala.

"Makoto… ¿estás bien? ¿Te paso algo en la escuela?" preguntó su mamá algo preocupada ya que su hijo siempre llegaba a saludarla y esta vez sólo había caminado hacia la sala.

"Puede que…"

"¿Qué paso, cariño?" preguntó su mama sentándose a un lado de él.

"Lastime a un compañero de clase…" murmuró Makoto, su madre lo miró algo confundida, ¿Makoto había lastimado a alguien? Eso era muy extraño…

"¿Qué? Makoto… ¿Acaso te estaban molestando?" preguntó su mamá quien no creía que su hijo pudiera herir a alguien voluntariamente.

"No… fue en un juego de quemados, lo golpee muy feo" dijo Makoto, su madre suspiro más calmada al escuchar eso.

"Pues me alegra que tu estés bien" dijo su mamá. Makoto la miró algo enojado ya que su mamá no sabía lo que decía.

"¿Podrías actuar como si estuvieras más preocupada? ¡No sabes lo que dices!" dijo Makoto. El recuerdo de lo que había pasado era demasiado para él… ¿Cómo podía decirle algo como eso a su mamá?

"Pero hijo, si me interesa, sólo estoy diciendo que me alegra que estés bien" dijo su mamá "Es normal salir lastimado en un juego de quemados, no debes sentirte mal por eso"

"¡Te estoy diciendo que lo lastime! ¡En serio lo lastime!" dijo Makoto quien no entendía porque su mamá le decía cosas tan insensibles… al parecer no se acordaba que su mamá no sabía lo que había ocurrido.

"Makoto, yo no sé lo que ocurrió… yo…" dijo su mamá algo triste por ver a su hijo tan alterado, Makoto normalmente no se comportaba de esa manera. Entendiendo que si decía más su hijo se enfadaría más entonces decidió ya no hablar del tema "Makoto, ya va a estar la comida… deberías dejar tu mochila en tu cuarto"

"Sí, mamá…" murmuró Makoto. Luego de que su mamá regreso a la cocina entonces Makoto se levantó y subió las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto hasta que escucho a su hermanita llorar. Makoto dejo su mochila rápidamente en su habitación y camino hacia el cuarto de Ritzey con intención de ir a calmarla. "Ritzey… ¿Qué pasa…?" al decir esto se dio cuenta de que habían numerosos ojos en el cuarto flotando.

Justo cuando Makoto quiso dar un paso, los ojos bruscamente se giraron hacia Makoto y lo miraron con sus intimidantes irises color escarlata.

¿Qué estaba pasando…?


End file.
